


Danford & Associates, Private Security

by Hunter470



Series: Wounded Soul [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, Danger, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Intrigue, M/M, Season 9 Spoilers, danford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Now that Harry has healed from his ordeal, he and Danny travel to Hawaii to meet with Steve and Emma to ask them a big question.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Emma Warren
Series: Wounded Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881199
Comments: 32
Kudos: 22





	1. The Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on continuing this story as I already have multiple works in progress. However, after RandoFando_Spoonie read Wounded Soul, the seed was planted for a second part in the series. Of course, that's all it took to tickle my muse and then she was off and running. So yes, RandoFando_Spoonie is to blame. :)
> 
> Note: Because this is a continuation of my story Wounded Soul, you might want to read that one first. There will be multiple references to that story, which will be helpful to know. If you choose not to read the first part, I’m sure you’ll still enjoy the continuation. 
> 
> Lastly, this is a Danford story, which is covered in Wounded Soul.
> 
> Cheers!

Danny and Harry arrived at Honolulu International right on time and they couldn’t wait to get to their hotel and relax. With all the money they received from the British government after they wrongly reported that Harry was killed on a mission, they were able to fly first class but they still needed some fresh air and hot showers. 

“So, how does it feel to be back in Hawaii after all this time?”

“Honestly, it feels kinda strange. It’s almost like it was a lifetime ago.” Danny looked out the window and recalled the circumstances that caused him to leave the island just over three years ago. He sometimes wonders what might have happened if Steve didn’t end things with him to be with Catherine. Mind you, he’s truly happy now and wouldn’t change his life for anything.

“Daniel, are you ok?”

“Yeah, just thinking about everything that’s happened over the last few years. Everything that led to us becoming a couple. It wasn’t always easy but I’m so glad I have you. When I thought you were gone I didn’t know how I’d get through...thank god I didn’t have to find out.”

“I thank god every day to be back. We’re really two lucky blokes.” Harry leaned over and kissed his husband. “Looks like we’re at the gate. I can’t wait to get off this plane.”

“Agreed. First class it great but I’ve had enough of all this recycled air.”

Danny and Harry exited the plane and made their way down the jetway. They walked through the door into the waiting area where they saw Steve smiling like a big goof who was visibly happy to see them. 

“Danny, Harry!!” Steve pulled both men into a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you.” 

“Steve, you’re crushing us you animal.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just so excited to see you.”

“It hasn’t been that long since we saw you, ya know.”

“I know…but can’t I be happy to see you?” 

“Yes, Steven you can be happy to see us. Now, take us to baggage claim. We’re ready to get to our room at the Hilton.”

“Aye aye.” Steve laughed. “Harry, I’m sorry for not asking. How are you feeling? I take it you got a clean bill of health?”

“Yes, the docs said I’m almost completely healed and I’m definitely feeling much better than the last time you saw me. Thanks for asking.”

“Of course. I’m glad you’ve healed from your injuries. You need to be in tip top shape to deal with that husband of yours.”

“Hey! I heard that and I’m not the one who’s the danger magnet. I’d be surprised if we weren’t in a shootout before we get to the hotel.”

“Ha ha...you’re so funny. I’ll have you know that I haven’t gotten into any trouble since I’ve been back in Hawaii.”

“Do we have a certain NCIS agent to thank for this amazing turn of events?” Danny smiled and noticed that Steve’s face turned red. 

“Daniel, stop embarrassing Steven.” Harry playfully scolded his husband. 

“Ok, fine. So, how are things with you and Emma? Last week when we spoke, you said things were moving along nicely.”

“Yeah, it’s been really nice. We’re trying not to put any pressure on things...we do enjoy each other’s company and we have a lot of fun together. I think she might be the one.”

“That’s great, Steve. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Danno.” Steve smiled as they approached the baggage carousel. “You know, you two could have stayed at my place. I’ve got room now that Junior’s living with Tani.”

“Steven, we truly appreciate the offer but this trip is sort of a second honeymoon for us and I want to spoil Daniel. Plus, the hotel is close to where we’ll be having meetings while we’re here.”

“Oh, ok. But I insist you come over one night for dinner. I can invite the ohana if that’s ok?”

“Sounds like a plan. It’ll be nice to see everyone again. Catch up on old times.”

“Then it’s settled. You’ll come to mine for dinner with the ohana. We can work out the details later.” Steve was practically beaming he was so happy. 

The buzzer sounded alerting them that their luggage would be coming out at any minute. They saw their bags, grabbed them, then made their way to Steve’s truck.  
“This is new.” Danny looked at Steve who was obviously proud of his new truck. “Red suits you.”

“Thanks. I figured it was time for a change. Junior went with me to the dealership and when we saw this beauty, there was no other option.”

“I think it’s great, Steven.” Harry smiled. 

“Sweetie, what kind of car did you arrange for us to have while we’re here?”

“Oh my dear Daniel...that’s a surprise.” Harry laughed causing his face to light up. 

“I don’t know if I like the sound of that...”

“Daniel, you’ve got nothing to worry about. It’s not like I rented a military assault vehicle. I think that would be more Steve’s speed.”

“Hey! Wait…yeah, that would be something I might do.” Steve and Harry laughed as Danny rolled his eyes. “Ok, let’s get you two to your hotel so you can freshen up.”

“Sounds good. Why don’t we grab dinner at the hotel later. Call Emma and see if she can join us.”

“That’s a great idea, Danno. She’s been excited to see you two ever since we found out you were coming.”

“Great. Let’s move out SuperSEAL!”

************

“Harry, this room is amazing!” Danny looked around their hotel room, correction, suite, and couldn’t believe how much space they had. There was even an outside patio with a hot tub. “Ok, this must be costing us a fortune.”

“Nothing is too expensive for you, Daniel. You deserve to be treated like a prince. Plus, the hotel was happy to give us a deal.”

“Oh, and how did you manage that or don’t I want to know?”

“Well, I might have mentioned who we were...one former Five-0 detective and a former British Intelligence agent. Plus, the whole story about the mixup with my death didn’t hurt either. You know, the story was covered here in Hawaii because of the connection to Five-0. You’re still very well-known here.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. At least we’re getting some perks after that ordeal. Well, more perks since the British government did set us up for life.”

“Exactly! No more worries about money or how you’ll pay for school for Grace and Charlie.”

“I can truly say that makes life a whole lot easier.” Danny stepped closer and hugged his husband. “Thank you for coming to get me all those years ago. I don’t know what I would have done otherwise.”

“Shhh...no need to dwell on the past. We’ve got nothing but smooth sailing ahead and once we convince Steve and Emma to join our firm, things will only get better.”

“I hope they say yes. Steve loves Five-0 but I think he would even admit that it’s time to move on and let the kids take over. Lou already retired and is enjoying relaxing and playing golf. Five-0 is a for the young ones.” Danny laughed. 

“Speaking of Lou, do you think we might be able to lure him out of retirement? Maybe on a consulting basis? You’ve told me how smart and capable he was when you worked with him.”

“You know, that’s a great idea. I’ll give him a call and see if he’ll meet us for lunch tomorrow. Maybe by then Steve and Emma will be on board.”

“Excellent idea, Daniel. What do you say we check out that big bed in the other room?”

“Mmmm...how about we use that amazing shower first? I’d like to get this airplane smell off of me.”

“That’s a wonderful idea. I’ll wash your back if you wash mine.”

“Oh, I plan on doing that and more my sexy husband.” Danny winked and then started to unbutton his shirt as Harry smiled and licked his lips. 

***********

Danny rolled over in the bed that was way more comfortable than should be allowed and saw Harry staring back at him. 

“Hey!”

“Hey, how long have you been awake?”

“About a half hour or so. You looked so peaceful so I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Mmmm...thanks. This bed is so comfortable that I don’t want to get up. Can’t we spend all our time in bed?”

“As splendid as that sounds, we have things to accomplish while we’re here.”

“I can think of several things we could accomplish right here in this bed.” Danny smiled. 

“I seem to recall us accomplishing multiple things in this bed and in the shower already. You need to pace yourself my love.” Harry laughed as he ran his fingers through the hair on Danny’s chest and if he accidentally rubbed his nipples, then so be it. 

“If you keep that up we’re not getting out of this bed anytime soon.” Danny practically purred. 

The sounds coming from his husband was all the encouragement Harry needed to continue to rub Danny’s nipples with one hand while his other hand slowly made its way down the blond’s body until he reached Danny’s quickly hardening dick. To hell with anything else but providing his husband with pleasure. They would have plenty of time to take care of everything else later. Now, it was time to take advantage of this amazing bed…after all, this was their second honeymoon. 

***********

“C’mon, sweetie. We’re going to be late. Steve and Emma are going to wonder what’s taking us so long.” Danny yelled. 

“Daniel, there’s no need to yell.” Harry appeared from the bedroom. “We’re barely five minutes late. Besides, you’re the reason we’re running late.”

“How is this my fault?”

“Well, if you weren’t so damn sexy maybe we would’ve gotten out of bed earlier and had time to get ready.”

“Funny...I certainly didn’t hear you complaining when your we’re pounding my ass.” Danny laughed. 

“Well, it is an amazing ass.” Harry reached around and squeezed Danny’s bottom. 

“Yeah yeah...let’s go for real this time.”

************

Steve and Emma had been seated in the restaurant and ordered a bottle of wine for the table while they waited for Danny and Harry.  
“I wonder what’s taking them so long. Danny said to meet at 8:00.”

“Really, Steve? You have no idea why they might be running late?”

“Emma! I don’t need to have that image in my head.”

“Well, then don’t be so dense and I won’t have to state the obvious. Oh, and I kinda like that mental image myself.” Emma looked at Steve, winked, and then squeezed his thigh. 

“Oh...oh...you’re gonna pay for that later.”

“Promise?” Emma laughed as they both saw Danny and Harry approaching their table. 

Emma and Steve stood up and they all exchanged hugs before taking their seats. 

“Gentlemen, it’s so good to see you again. Harry, you’re looking much better than they last time I saw you.” Emma smiled as she sat down. 

“Thank you. I’m feeling much better thanks to my own Florence Nightingale here.” Harry squeezed Danny’s hand. “He’s been taking excellent care of me.”

“I’m glad you’re doing better.” Emma smiled. “So, Steve tells me you’ve started your own private security firm? Just couldn’t stay retired, huh?”

“Well, we got bored not having a purpose other than relaxing and the occasional trip so, it made sense to go into business for ourselves. Isn’t that right, babe?” 

“You are correct, Daniel. It’s been great to use our skills without all the covert ops and putting our lives on the line.”

“That sounds like the best of both worlds.” Emma was obviously intrigued by what she was hearting. So, how are the kids?”

“Ah, a topic I am never have a problem discussing. Grace is in her third year at Oxford studying to be a lawyer and excelling at it too I might add. Oh, and she’s dating a young man named James now.” Danny replied. 

“What happened to George, was it?” Steve asked. 

“Don’t get him started Steven.” Harry laughed. 

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Are you sure, Daniel?” Harry teased his husband. 

“Fine! He was a schmuck and wasn’t good enough for our Gracie. Trust me Steve...you wouldn’t have approved.” Danny took a deep breath. “Anyway, she’s with James now, a much better match.”

“What about Charlie? I still can’t believe how big he was when I was there. He’s what, 11 now?”

“Yes, don’t remind me. He’s almost as tall as me already and it’s not fair.” Danny complained. “Of course I should have expected it really.”

“Charlie’s playing football, err soccer, and he’s quite good. You should see him out on the pitch. I taught him everything he knows.” Harry beamed. 

“That’s awesome. Sounds like you’re two very proud fathers.” 

“Thanks Emma. We certainly are at that. Oh, and Charlie even has a British accent now. He’s definitely embraced his British heritage.”

“That’s great Danno.” Steve replied.

“I agree with Steve. You’re lucky. I’ve always wanted children but with this job it’s always been out of reach.” Emma sounded sad and Danny took notice. 

Danny noticed the smile on Steve’s face when Emma mentioned wanting kids. Of course, Steve has always wanted children so maybe this would be a selling point to get them to join their security firm. 

Danny cleared his throat hoping to break the tension. “So, how’re things at a Five-0 and NCIS?”

“Oh you know, same old thing. Some idiot does something stupid, we catch them, they deny everything, and then they go to jail or try to run and well...you know what happens then.” Steve laughed. 

“Yeah, either a shootout or something explodes. I can definitely say I don’t miss that, which is why Harry and I started the private security firm. No shootouts, explosions, sarin scares, radioactive bombs, or any of the crazy things we dealt with when I was part of Five-0.”

“C’mon, Danno...you know you loved it!”

“Nope, not one bit. I prefer knowing I’m going home to my wonderful husband every night and getting to see my kids grow up.” Danny smiled. 

“So, Emma how are things at NCIS?” Harry asked in an attempt to stop Danny and Steve’s banter. 

“They’re good. Nothing too crazy. Thanks for asking.” Emma laughed and then took a drink of her wine. “You know, I never did get to experience the whole banter thing with these two. Has it always been like this?” Steve and Danny looked at her and smiled. 

“Dear Emma, I’m afraid so. I’ve been witness to some of their epic banter sessions. It’s quite the experience.” 

“Ok, ok...yes, we banter but it’s just how we communicate. It’s our love language.” Steve was quick to add. 

“Speak for yourself, you Neanderthal.”

“Hmmmm...I see they even banter about bantering.”

“That pretty much sums it up.” Harry squeezed his husband’s hand and the whole table laughed. 

“Where’s our server? I’m ready to order.” Danny grumbled.

Harry caught the server’s attention and he came right over. They ordered their entrees and then continued to enjoy each other’s company as they caught up on their lives. 

***********

After they finished their meals, the four friends moved outside to the lanai and ordered drinks. 

“Wow! I can’t believe how full I am.” Danny rubbed his stomach. 

“Well, you did eat quite a bit, sweetie.”

“Everything was so good I couldn’t help myself. Plus, we didn’t get a chance to eat since the flight.” Danny looked at Harry and winked. 

Steve glanced at Emma, who gave him an ‘I told you so’ look, which caused him to roll his eyes. 

“So, do you guys have a client here in Hawaii? Is that what brought you here?”

“That’s part of the reason, Emma.” Harry turned towards his husband, who smiled letting him know it was time to move their plan along. “We also have another piece of business that we’d like to discuss with you. Daniel, would you like to explain?”

“Sure thing, babe.” Danny smiled and looked at Emma and Steve. “As you know, the British Government pretty much set us up for life after the whole Harry being dead debacle. Because of that, we were able to retire and start our private security firm. Anyway, because business has been so good, we’re now expanding and starting an office here in Hawaii.”

“That’s great guys. Congrats!”

“Thanks, Steve but there’s more. Because we live in London, we need someone to run things here...someone we can trust.”

“That makes sense. So, would you like us to help you find that person? Steve and I can use our connections to find the best candidate. I’m sure between the two of us we can come up with a half a dozen or more people looking to take on the challenge.”

“Well, we already have a couple people in mind and you know them.” Danny smiled. 

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked. 

“What Daniel is trying to say is that the people we have in mind are the two of you.”

Emma and Steve looked at Danny and Harry with confused expressions on their faces. 

“Danny, I’m with Five-0 and Emma’s with NCIS. We already have jobs.”

“I know that Steven, but we’re offering you both a chance to try something new. The job comes with a lot of perks aside from the excellent pay and benefits. For one thing, you’ll be partners in our firm so you’d be the bosses of our Hawaiian operation. No more having to answer to the governor or higher ups in Washington. Second, you can make your own hours and take on the clients of your choice. Third, you won’t be put into situations where you’ll be shot at on a daily basis. Lastly, you’ll be able to plan for the future...whether that’s starting a family or just enjoying life now and through retirement.” Danny stopped talking and allowed what he just said to sink in a bit. 

“Wow! I was not expecting that.” Steve was visibly surprised. 

“I’m with Steve and I’m not sure how to respond.”

“Steve, Emma, we know this is a lot to process but Daniel and I have talked this through and we think you’re the best candidates for the job. We know you, trust you, and we’d be honored if you came aboard as our partners.”

“Harry’s right...Steve, I may give you a hard time and call you an animal with no self-preservation skills, but you’re the most capable person I know and your knowledge and skills will be an asset. Emma, although I’ve only known you a short time, I’ve been very impressed by your abilities...and of course Harry and I had you vetted, which only confirmed our decision.”  
“Danny, this is a lot to take in...as you know, I’ve worked hard to get my shit in order after the whole situation with...well, we don’t need to go there, but needless to say, I worked hard to get back my position with Five-0 and I just never thought I’d leave again until I retired.”

“Steve, I get it and I respect how hard you’ve worked over the past few years. However, you have to admit that between the Navy and Five-0, you’ve put in more than enough time serving your country and the state of Hawaii. While commendable, don’t you want to finally retire and enjoy life at a slower pace?”

“I guess I never really thought there would be anything else for me. The Navy and Five-0 are the only things I’ve ever known. This would be a big change.”

“Steven, Daniel and I understand that this would be quite the change for you...I know what it was like when we left British Intelligence. Although my situation was different, it was such a relief knowing that I wouldn’t be put in harm’s way again...that I’d be coming home with Daniel every night and enjoying a well-earned retirement after my service to my government.”

Danny turned towards Emma. “What are you thinking?”

“Like Steve, I never really thought past the job. I figured I’d end my career with NCIS and then just retire. As you know, I’m a bit younger than you guys so retirement is a bit further away for me.” Emma laughed. “However, you two do make quite the compelling case.” 

“So, what does that mean?”

“Well, for me it means I’d like to know more before I make a decision.”

“Ok, that’s fair. Harry and I would definitely love the opportunity to go through the details with you.” Danny looked at Steve and for once couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “Steve, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Ok.” Steve responded obviously not paying attention to the question. 

“Ok? What does that mean?”

“Ok means ok...I’m in.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Danny seriously. I’ll take your offer.”

“Wow! Ok...I didn’t think it would be that easy. What made you decide?”

“Honestly, it was everything you mentioned. I’ve dedicated my life in service to others and really haven’t had any type of life for myself. Here I am in my mid-forties and I’m not married and don’t have any kids of my own…something I’ve always wanted. Plus, I’d like to enjoy my life before it’s too late.” Steve smiled and took a deep breath. “However, the deciding factor was what happened to you and Harry. Seeing how hard things were for you when you thought Harry was dead was hard to handle and he wasn’t even my husband. I don’t want anyone that I’m with to go through what you had to because I was killed on the job. So, yes, I’d love to head up your office here in Hawaii.”

“Are you sure? You love being the leader of Five-0.”

“Yeah, I do love it but it’s just not the same without you. We started it together and now, it’s time to move on and let the kids take over.”

“Thank you, Steve. You won’t regret this…you’ll see.” Danny smiled.

“I agree with Daniel. We can go through all the details later…after all, we’ll be here for a couple of weeks so we have plenty of time to hash out the particulars.” 

“Ok, that just leaves you.” Danny looked at Emma. 

“Guys, this all sounds great but I’m not sure. Have you really thought through having McGarrett as your partner? You know what he’s like.” 

“Hey!” Steve complained. 

“Ok, in all seriousness…I’m flattered that you’ve even considered me for this job but…”

“No buts…you have to say yes. This is perfect for both of us.” Steve took Emma’s hands and looked at her with the biggest smile. 

“Steve, do you think it’s a smart idea to work together? Don’t you think it’ll make things difficult for our relationship.”

“No, I think it will work out great. Just look at how it’s worked out for Danny and Harry.”

“You know, I have to agree with Steven. Working with Daniel when we were in British Intelligence and now at our own company, has been the best thing for us. We get along great and we’ve learned to leave work at work and not bring it home.”

“All right, I’m in too.” Emma looks at Steve. “You better not make me regret this.”

“I won’t…it’s going to work out. Trust me.” Steve leaned over and kissed Emma. 

“Smashing!” Harry exclaimed. 

“So, now that we’re on board, what’s the name of the company?” Steve asked his new partners. 

“I’m glad you asked. Since you and Emma said yes and will be joining the team, we can now officially be called Danford & Associates, Private Security.” Danny replied with a huge smile on his face. 

“Oooh, I like it.” Emma smiled. 

“Ok, I get it. Danny and Langford combined. Kinda how Kamekona wanted us to call Steve’s ‘McDanno’s’.”

“Yeah, pretty much. When Harry and I were thinking about possible names, Grace and Charlie came up with it and it fit so we decided to use it. Aren’t our kids the best?” 

“They certainly are, Daniel.” 

“So, I guess we’re the Associates in this venture?” Steve asked. 

“You got it. Like I said before, we’ll go over all the details later. Right now, it’s starting to get late and I’m beat from traveling all day. Jet leg is a killer.”

“Daniel is correct. How about we finish our drinks and call it a night? We can talk details tomorrow”

“Babe, we forgot to tell them our idea for a possible consultant. Of course, you two are heading up the office here so it would be your call.” Danny added making sure that Steve and Emma understood that it would be their decision since they were responsible for the Hawaii office. 

“Thanks, guys. Who did you have in mind?” Steve asked. 

“Lou Grover.” Danny looked at Steve and could tell he liked the idea. “We’re having lunch with him tomorrow if you’d like to join us...if you’re on board with him being a consultant, you can make the offer. Consider it your first order of business as the heads of the Hawaiian office.”

“First, I think getting Lou on board is a great idea. We’ll just have to convince him to give up his daily golf routine” Steve laughed. “Second, I can definitely be there for lunch. Sweetheart, how’s your schedule tomorrow? Can you join us?” Steve smiled as he asked Emma to join them for their lunch meeting with Lou. 

“Right now, I’m wide open. Of course that could change at a moment’s notice.” Emma replied.

“It’s settled then, you’ll join us if at all possible. I’ll send you the details via text.” Danny looked at their two newest team members and couldn’t wait to work with both of them. 

“Thanks again for asking us to join your firm. I can honestly say I’m flattered and excited that you thought of us.” Emma smiled and was already thinking about being able to have a somewhat normal life once she resigned from NCIS. 

“Yes, Emma’s right. I’m looking forward to getting things up and running. Not sure the governor will be too happy with me leaving 5-0 but she’ll get over it.” Steve laughed. 

Harry looked at his husband, who was smiling from ear to ear. He loved when Danny was happy. “I think this deserves a toast.” Everyone raised their glasses. “To the two newest members of Danford & Associates, Steve and Emma, who are more than just our friends and business partners...they’re family.” 

“To family!” Danny added and they all clinked their glasses and took a drink. 

The foursome finished their drinks, said their goodbyes, and ended the night. They were all tired but excited to start the next phase of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Harry move forward with the expansion of their private security firm in Hawaii. Steve and Emma are on board and now it's time to add one retired SWAT Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Because this is a continuation of my story Wounded Soul, you might want to read that one first. There will be multiple references to that story, which will be helpful to know. If you choose not to read the first part, I’m sure you’ll still enjoy the continuation.
> 
> Lastly, this is a Danford story, which begins in Wounded Soul.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny and Harry walked to their hotel room after a wonderful evening, eating, drinking, talking and laughing with two good friends, who had agreed to join their private security firm. Both men were feeling good and couldn’t wait to get their new offices off the ground. 

Danny entered the room first as Harry closed the door behind them. Then, Harry quickly grabbed his husband, spun him around, and planted a kiss on his lips, which was returned with just as much enthusiasm. Harry’s hands grabbed Danny’s face as they continued to kiss. The moans the blond was making only encouraged his husband and he slowly moved his hands down Danny’s face to his chest, where he started to unbutton his shirt exposing his husband’s hairy chest. 

“Babe, slow down. Let’s at least move this into the bedroom.” 

That’s all the encouragement Harry needed and before Danny knew what was happening, Harry lifted him and carried him to bedroom. Danny thought about complaining but it felt so good to be in his husband’s arms that he didn’t want to ruin the mood. In fact, he was so happy that he couldn’t help but to laugh. 

Harry smiled knowing that Danny’s laughter indicated his husband was enjoying himself. After reaching the bed, Harry lowered the blond and then backed up to take in the sight of the sexy man lying on the bed in front of him. Tonight was definitely going to be enjoyable for both men.

***********

The next morning Danny woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of Harry singing in the other room. He smiled to himself thinking about how lucky he was to have such a wonderful man in his life. Last night was so amazing and he didn’t want to get out of bed but he knew they had a full day ahead of them. 

Danny pulled back the blankets, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes reached for his boxer briefs, that were on the floor were they landed after Harry pulled them off of him last night. Danny stood up, slid on the boxer briefs, and then made his way into the other room. 

Harry stood on the balcony in his boxers taking in the amazing view in front of him. Although this wasn’t his first time in Hawaii, the beauty was never lost in him. This was certainly a far cry above the cold and gray skies back home in London. 

As he stared at the view, Harry suddenly felt Danny standing behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Morning, Babe.” Danny pressed his face against his husband’s bare back.  


“Mmmm, that feels nice.” Harry loved being held by his beautiful husband. “I’ve been waiting for you to get out of bed.”

“Oh yeah? Why didn’t you come and wake me up?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you. Plus, I figured you needed the sleep after last night’s activities.” Harry laughed. 

“Yeah, you wore me out.” Danny smiled. “I see you ordered breakfast.”

“I hope you’re hungry because I ordered a bit of everything.”

“Yeah you did.” Danny looked at the spread of food laid out on the table. 

“Maybe I went a bit overboard but I didn’t know what you’d be in the mood for and I wanted to make sure you’d get what you wanted.”

Danny looked at Harry and smiled while continuing to hold him. “I’ve got everything I want right here, Babe.” Danny pulled Harry closer as his hands found their way to the front of Harry’s boxers. 

“Now now, Daniel. There will be time for that later. Right now, we eat.”

“Aww...you’re no fun.” Danny pouted. 

“Oh, now you know that’s not true sweetheart.” Harry laughed and then kissed Danny on the lips. “So, how about we eat and then if there’s time, we can see about having that fun you mentioned?”

“Sounds good.” Danny sat at the table across from Harry. “What time are we meeting with Lou?”

“Not until noon but I want to go check out that office space downtown before lunch.”

“Well, then we best eat and get ready.” 

Danny and Harry ate their breakfast as they looked at the beautiful view of the ocean from their balcony. Although it seemed like a lifetime since he lived in Hawaii, Danny actually missed living on the pineapple infested island. Perhaps now that they were opening an office in Honolulu he and Harry would have more reasons to visit. 

***********

Steve walked into the Five-0 offices after meeting with the governor to tell her he was retiring. Although she was shocked at the suddenness of his retirement, she had to be honest with herself and admit that she wasn’t totally surprised. However, she did insist that he find his replacement and get them up to speed before leaving Five-0. 

“Hey boss! Late night out with Danny and Harry?” Tani asked hoping to get some gossip on the former detective and his husband. 

“No, not really. Just coming from a meeting with the governor.” 

“Oh. I’m sure that was fun.”

“Fun? Not really but let’s get the team together and I’ll fill you in.”

“Oooh, that doesn’t sound good.”

“Tani, just get the team.” 

“You got it, boss.” Tani walked off to gather the team to hear Steve’s announcement. 

Steve was standing at the smart table where he was joined by Tani, Junior, and Adam. He wasn’t sure how they’d react to his news but he figured they’d be happy for him. 

“Steve, what’s up? Adam asked.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Junior added. 

“As you know, Danny and Harry are in town and that Emma and I met them for dinner last night.”

“Yes, you told us you were meeting them. What does that have to do with your meeting with the governor?”

“Tani, if you’d give me a minute I’ll let you know.” Steve smiled. “So, at dinner, Danny and Harry told us they’re expanding their private security firm here in Honolulu. They also asked Emma and me to run the office as their partners.”

“Wow! That’s amazing. What did you tell them?” Tani asked nervously.

“Sir, you told them no, right? I mean you can’t leave Five-0.” 

“Junior, let Steve finish.”

“Thanks, Adam.” Steve nodded and then took a deep breath. “To answer your question, Emma and I both accepted their offer and we’ll be partners with Danny and Harry and heading up the office here.”

“Congratulations, Steve.”

“Thanks, Adam. I know this is a surprise but it feels like the right time.” Steve looked at his team and could tell they had a lot of questions, which he didn’t have all answers to just yet. 

“I know this is a lot to process. One thing I can tell you is that I’m not leaving until I’ve found my replacement.”

“So, the governor isn’t shutting us down?”

“No, Tani. Why would you think that?”

“Well, without you I just figured she would disband Five-0.”

“No, the task force has done too much good for the state of Hawaii, so it’s not going anywhere.” 

“That’s great news, Sir.” Junior replied. “So, who’s going to lead the team?”

“I’m not sure yet. The governor made it clear that I cannot retire until I find and train my replacement. So, you’re stuck with me for now.” Steve laughed. “Ok, I’m meeting Danny and Harry for lunch. Until then, what’s the latest on the stolen weapons case?”

The team filled Steve in on the latest details, which would keep them busy for the remainder of the morning. 

************

As they walked out of the office building, Danny and Harry were happy with the space they looked at for their expansion in Honolulu. The fact that they’d have the entire top level of the building, which had plenty of space for their offices, as well as a separate living space with an outdoor area, sealed the deal. 

“Can you believe that space and the location. Right downtown close to everything.” Danny said excitedly. 

“It’s ideal for our offices as well as a place for us to stay when we’re in town.”

“Agreed. Having the two spaces with their own entrances will work out perfectly.” Danny smiled. “Steve and Emma could also use the condo if they end up working late.”  
“I’m sure Grace and Sophie will be bugging us to use it too.” Harry laughed.

“On the plus side, if they were to use it we’d know Steve and Emma would be able to keep an eye on them for us.”

“Oh, I like how you think Daniel.” 

“Thanks, Babe.” Danny kissed his husband. “We should get to the restaurant so we’re not late for our meeting with Lou.”

“You’re right, of course.” Harry took Danny’s hand as they walked to their car. Things were working out quite nicely and they both hoped the retired captain would be willing to help them by joining the team. 

************

“So how did the team take the news?” Emma asked Steve after he picked her up. 

“They were surprised but happy for me.”

“What about the governor? I can’t imagine she was too happy to lose you.”

“She wasn’t but she understood. Not surprisingly she wanted me to find my replacement and train them before I could retire.”

“That makes sense actually. So, have anyone in mind?”

“Not yet. Tani, Junior, and Adam are not ready to lead the team so I’ll have to start looking. Maybe someone at HPD is ready. I’ll have to talk to Duke.” Steve looked at Emma who appeared to have something on her mind. “What’s that look?”

“Well, I might have someone who would be a great fit.”

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“He’s someone I know from NCIS. He’s been second in command in New Orleans for a while and is more than ready to lead the team. He was even part of the NOPD before joining NCIS. So, he definitely has the credentials.”

“It certainly sounds like he’d be a good fit. Send me his information and I’ll check him out.” Steve smiled and looked forward to seeing who Emma recommended. “Well, we’re here. Let’s go convince Lou to join the team.”

************  
As Danny and Harry approached the table they saw Lou and Renee waiting for them. 

“Danny Williams Langford! Get your ass over here and give me a hug.” Lou got up and grabbed Danny and pulled him into his arms. 

“It’s so good to see you.” 

Lou let the blond go and they all took their seats.

“It’s good to see you too, Harry” Renee added. “We were so glad to hear you were still alive after we all thought you were dead.” 

“Thank you...I’m glad to be alive as well.” Harry smiled. “…and it’s always nice to see you too Renee. What do you say we ditch these two and run off together?” Harry said in his smooth British manner. 

“Harry, you’re always the flatterer. Of course, I’m not complaining.” Renee laughed at Harry’s flirting. 

“Danny, did you hear your husband?”

“Yeah, he thinks he’s some British super spy who can charm his way into anyone’s heart.” Danny laughed. 

“It worked on you didn’t it, sweetheart.” Harry leaned over and kissed Danny on the lips. 

Lou cleared his throat getting the tables attention. “So Danny, how does it feel to be back in Hawaii?”

“I know it hasn’t been that long since I lived here but it feels like a lifetime ago. So much has changed since I left.”

“You can say that again, brother. Take me for example...retired and living the life of leisure.”

“More like living the life of sitting around and doing nothing.” Renee laughed. 

“I do stuff...just the other day I played 18 holes of golf.” Lou sighed. “Aw hell, she’s right. I’m bored off my ass.”

“Well, we might be able to help you out but let’s wait for Steve and Emma to get here first.” Danny added. 

“Did someone say our names?” Steve and Emma walked up to the table all smiles. 

After everyone greeted each other with handshakes and hugs, they all sat back down and ordered their meals. 

Lunch consisted of catching up on each other’s lives...especially their kids’ lives. Danny and Harry filled Lou and Renee in on Grace and Charlie and they told them about Samantha and Will. Steve even joined in with an update on Nahele. Danny could sense Harry wanted to talk about Sophie but was nervous to say too much. However, Danny squeezed his husband’s hand as a sign of support and encouragement. 

“If you all don’t mind, I’d like to say something.” Harry looked nervous but knew he was amongst friends and family. He cleared his throat and began to tell them about Lady Sophie. 

“Harry, that’s great. We’re happy she’s in your life even if she doesn’t know you’re her father.” Steve commented. 

“Thanks, Steven. It’s difficult but ever since Daniel and I got married and Grace moved to London, Sophie’s been around more often. Granted it’s to spend time with Grace but at least it’s something.”

“Yeah, that daughter of ours is too smart for her own good. She figured out Sophie was Harry’s daughter and has made it her mission to make sure she gets to know Harry better...even if she doesn’t know he’s her father.”

“Of course Gracie figured it out. She’s the daughter of a world-class detective and the niece of a Navy SEAL. It’s scary how she knows things. Reminds me of Kono.” Steve said proudly. 

“Yes, but my sweet girl will not be going into law enforcement. She’s going to do something that doesn’t put her in danger on a daily basis.” Danny said emphatically. 

“That’s right, sweetheart.” Harry smiled and everyone at the table laughed. 

“So Danny, you said you had something that might help be with boredom of retirement. I’m all ears.”

“As you might have guessed, Harry and I aren’t here only for pleasure. We’ve actually come to expand our private security firm here in Hawaii.” Danny looked around the table before continuing. “Last night, Steve and Emma agreed to be our partners and head up the office here.” 

“Wow! Congratulations you two.” 

“Thanks Lou. As you can guess, Emma and I can’t do everything ourselves, which is why we wanted to talk to you today.”

“Hold on, McGarrett before you say anything, I’m retired.”

“Honey, why don’t you let the man speak before jumping to conclusions.”

“Thanks, Renee.” Steve smiled. “As I was saying, we can’t run the office by ourselves, which is why we’d like you to join us in a consulting capacity. Listen, you’re smart, know the islands, and have a ton of connections that will come in handy. You won’t have to go out in the field to meet with clients, Emma and I handle that part. We’ll also have a team of security specialists who will set up security systems and provide in-person security as well.”

“Lou, earlier you said you were bored off your ass. Here’s your chance to get out of the house without the commitment of a 9-5 office job.” Danny spoke reminding the captain of his own words.

“Honey, it sounds like the best of both worlds. You should take it...cause if you don’t get out of the house I’m gonna put you to work on all those home improvement projects you’ve been avoiding.” Renee looked at her husband with a very serious look on her face. 

“Lou, Emma and I could really use your help us set up and manage the team. You’ll be able to set your own schedule unless we need you to consult but we’ll make sure you have plenty of notice.”

“Steve’s right. Plus, as I understand it, aside from Danny, you’re the only other person who can reign this one in.” Emma smiled as she gestured towards Steve. 

“Hey! I’m sitting right here.” Steve feigned being upset. “Seriously Lou, we need you.”

“So, whaddya say? Will you join Steve and Emma in our Hawaii office? The pay and benefits are superb.” Danny asked hopefully. 

Lou sat quietly before answering. “Hell, you all drive a hard bargain. So, I’m in!”

“You won’t regret it.” Steve reassured the former Captain. 

“So, what’s the name of this outfit?” Lou asked. 

“Danford & Associates Private Security.” Harry said proudly. 

“Well alright. I dig it!” 

Everyone laughed and talked about their next steps. Danny and Harry filled the team in on the office location they bought earlier that morning. They will need to have the space built out a bit but overall it was move in ready. Next, Steve let the team know the governor tasked him with finding his replacement before he could officially retire. Overall, it shouldn’t cause any problems since the office wouldn’t officially open for about a month. Emma shared that she put in for retirement with NCIS, which went a lot smoother than she expected. Her last day was in a month, working out perfectly. 

“Well, Renee and I should get going. Thanks again for thinking of me to be a part of the team.”

“Oh course, Lou. We may not live here anymore but that doesn’t mean we’re not ohana.” Danny added. 

“Wait! Did Danny Williams just say we were ohana?” Steve said teasingly. 

“Yes, yes I did you animal.” 

“Ok, now it’s really time to go before these two start.” Lou laughed.

“I’ll call you tomorrow with all your pay and benefits information. Oh, and when we’ll start interviewing security specialists...we definitely want you to be a part of that process.”

“Sounds good. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Everyone stood up and hugged before Lou and Renee left. 

Steve pulled Danny aside while Emma and Harry talked business. “Danno, I want to thank you again for the opportunity of being part of the team.”

“You’re welcome. You know, you’re the only one I’d trust to be a part of our company. Plus, you deserve to enjoy your life free of bullets and explosions. You deserve to be happy.”

Steve looked at Danny and sighed. “I hate to admit it, but there was a time when I didn’t think I deserved happiness. I’ve screwed up so much in my life...including what you and I might have had.”

“Steve, that’s all in the past. I’m in a good place with Harry and you’re in a good place with Emma. There’s no need to dredge all of that up. Plus, who’s to say we would have worked out anyway? Let’s be happy that we’re friends again...no, I take that back, we’re family. I think that’s pretty great all things considered.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Steve conceded. “I don’t really believe in fate, but things do seem to be working out as if they were planned.”

“Yeah, life sure is funny.” Danny smiled. 

Harry and Emma joined their men. “Ok, I have to get back to NCIS.” Emma turned to Steve. “Did you tell Danny about the barbecue?”

“Oh yeah. We’re having everyone over on Saturday for a barbecue. You’ll come, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Danny replied. 

“Yes, Daniel goes on and on about the famous ohana barbecues. I can’t wait to be part of one myself.”

“Great. Ok, we’re off. Danny, call me later so we can talk about the office and hiring the security specialists.” Steve said as he walked backwards. 

“Will do.” 

“Well, that went smashingly. I think things are shaping up quite nicely.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Babe.” Danny grabbed Harry’s hand and then looked him in the eyes and winked. 

“What’s that for?”

“Oh, you know.” Danny said coyly. “I think we should head up to our room for a proper celebration. What do you say?”

Harry didn’t say anything...he just grabbed Danny’s hand and pulled him to the elevator. He was going to show his husband and afternoon he wouldn’t soon forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes progress in finding his replacement. Danny has a long overdue reunion. A stranger takes an interest in Danny and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Because this is a continuation of my story Wounded Soul, you might want to read that one first. There will be multiple references to that story, which will be helpful to know. If you choose not to read the first part, I’m sure you’ll still enjoy the continuation.
> 
> Lastly, this is a Danford story, which begins in Wounded Soul. Cheers!
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

As Steve and Eddie made their way out of the water, Emma could be seen waiting for both man and dog on the lanai. She was holding two towels, one for the beast and one for Eddie. 

Steve ran up to Emma and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you.” The brunette admired Steve’s wet body as she handed him his towel and then held the second towel in front of her just as Eddie began to shake off spraying water all over the place. “Well, thank you Edward.” Emma laughed then tossed the towel to Steve, who dried off the dog. 

“So, did you get a chance to look at LaSalle’s file?”

“Yes, I reviewed it before my swim. He’s quite impressive and I think it would be worth giving him a call.”

“That’s great. I knew you’d like him.”

“Oh, I like him on paper. However, I need to talk to the man to see if he’d be a good fit to lead the team.”

“That makes sense.” Emma smiled. “He’ll be expecting your call.”

“What? I just decided to talk to him this morning. Why would he be expecting my call?” Steve looked at the brunette realizing what she did.

“Yeah, I kinda told him you’d call when I spoke to him this morning.”

“You were that confident I’d like him, huh?”

“Yes, and if you didn’t like him, I would’ve done my best to have convinced you otherwise.” Emma winked. 

“Oh really? How would you have done that?”

Emma walked up to Steve, pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, and then backed away. 

“Hey! I was enjoying that.”

“Well, since you decided to talk to Christopher I don’t need to convince you anymore.”

Steve laughed and then grabbed Emma and pulled her close. “I think I still need to be convinced.” Steve lifted her up and carried her towards the house. 

“Well, in that case…I don’t have to be at work for a bit so I’ve got time to make sure Christopher’s chances go up.” Emma laughed seductively. 

“I like how you think Agent Warren.” Steve carried Emma upstairs and closed the door behind him. This morning was definitely turning out much better than either Steve or Emma had planned. 

*************

Harry and Danny were staring at Grace and Charlie on their laptop screen. They missed their kids and they wanted to see their dads. 

“Charlie, how was your soccer game?” 

“Danno....it’s a football match.” Charlie whined. 

“I stand corrected.” Danny smiled. “Ok, let’s try this again. How was your football match?” 

“It was awesome! We won and I even scored a goal!”

“That’s great, buddy.” Danny said with a huge grin on his face. 

“Dads, you should have seen him. He was amazing.” Grace chimed in. 

“I’m so proud of you, my little man.” Harry looked at the little boy as proudly as any father could be of their son. 

“Thanks, Daddy and thanks for helping me practice.”

“You’re welcome, Charlie. I’m glad I could help.” 

“So Grace, how did you do on your criminal justice exam?”

“Aced it, of course.”

“That’s my girl. You’re going to be an amazing lawyer.”

“I second that!” Harry said proudly. 

“Thanks, dads.” Grace smiled. “So, how are things going in Hawaii?”

“Yeah, did you see Uncle Steve? How’s Eddie?” Charlie asked. 

“Yes, we saw your Uncle Steve and he’s agreed to join our new company.”

“That’s great! What about Agent Warren?” Grace wondered. 

“She’s agreed to join as well.” 

“That’s great news. She’s good for Uncle Steve...she knows how to keep him in line.” Danny laughed at Grace’s very true statement thinking back to when Emma arrested Steve for interfering in her investigation. 

“Danno, what about Eddie?” Charlie was clearly not interested in anything other than his canine friend. 

“Eddie’s fine, Charlie. In fact, we’re going to see him in a couple of days. Uncle Steve is having the ohana over for a barbecue.” Danny replied to his son. 

“Aww! I want to go too!” Charlie whined. 

“How about next time Danno and I come to Hawaii you come with us?” Harry asked. 

“Really? That would be awesome! Thanks, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, little man.” Harry smiled. 

“Hello? What about me?”

“Of course you’re invited as well, Grace.” 

“Thanks, Danno.”

“Ok, it’s settled. Family vacation in Hawaii.” Harry added and Charlie cheered. 

Danny and Harry spoke to their children for another ten minutes before ending the call. They were used to seeing their kids daily so it was good to at least see and talk to them virtually. Now, it was time to head out for the day...their first stop being Five-0 HQ for a long overdue reunion with the kids. 

***********

“Good morning, boss.”

“Morning, Tani.”

“Any updates on the Kamaka case?”

“Junior and Adam are running down a few leads. I’ve been combing through financial records but haven’t found anything yet.”

“Ok, let me know if you find anything. I’ll be in my office making some calls.”

“Oh, so I heard that you convinced Lou to come out of retirement. How’d you manage that?”

“Guess he was bored and needed something to do.”

“Well, from what I heard, Renee was going to kill him if he didn’t get out of the house.” Tani laughed. 

“You sure do hear a lot.” Steve smiled. “Anyway, I’m sure Renee’s threats were definitely part of his decision. I’m just glad he decided to join our team.”

“Sounds like it’ll be a good fit for him.” Tani’s phone started to ring. “I have to get this. I’ll keep you posted on the case.” Tani answered her phone as she walked into her office. 

***********

“So, who do you think Commander McGarrett is going to get to replace him?” 

“I’m not sure, Junior. I do know that whoever it is he or she will be quite qualified.” Adam replied. 

“I agree.” Junior sighed. “It’s going to be weird without him though. He’s the reason why I joined Five-0 and it just won’t be the same without him leading the team.”

“I hear ya. Steve and Danny started Five-0 and with both of them gone it feels like the end of an era. Ya know?”

“I do. When Detective Williams left it was hard. Sure he could be grumpy but he was the one who kept Steve centered. After he left and Steve had his issues, I didn’t think things would ever be the same. Then, over time everything got better and we were good as a team. Now, Steve’s leaving and it’ll be weird.”

“Junior, I’m sure things will be a bit off after Steve leaves but we have to trust he’ll leave the team with a leader who will help us take Five-0 into the future.” Adam said hoping to reassure the young officer. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Junior sighed. “Ok, let’s get to the next witness so we can close this case.” 

Adam started the car and the two task force members made their way to their next stop. 

*************

“LaSalle.” Steve heard the very distinct southern accent from the man on the other end of the call. 

“Agent LaSalle, this is Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-0 task force in Hawaii.”

“Yes, Commander, Emma, I mean Agent Warren said you’d be calling.”

“Yes, she mentioned to me that she spoke to you and filled you in on the opportunity on the task force.”

“Yes, she did and I’m very interested in learning more Commander.”

“Excellent...and please call me Steve.”

“Thanks, please call me Christopher.”

Steve smiled to himself and then ran through the specifics of the job and what he and the governor were looking for when it came to his replacement. After about an hour and a half, Steve felt very comfortable with Agent LaSalle’s qualifications and was ready to arrange for him to visit Hawaii so he and the governor could talk to him in person. It would also be a great opportunity for him to meet the team. It was very important that whoever was appointed as Steve’s replacement was a good fit with the team.

“Ok, I think I’ve heard everything I need. Do you have any questions for me?” Steve asked the NCIS agent. 

“No, I think you’ve covered anything that I had questions on.” Christopher paused. “So what are the next steps?” 

“Well, if you’re still interested I’d like to bring you out to Hawaii to meet with me and the governor.”

“Oh, I’m definitely still interested.”

“Great! I’ll have the governor’s assistant contact you to arrange travel.”

“Sounds good. Thank you, Steve. I look forward to meeting you in person.”

“You’re welcome and I look forward to meeting you too.” Steve smiled thinking that he might have just found his replacement. “Ok, I’ll let you get back to things. Expect a call from Sarah, Governor Mahoe’s assistant.”

“Will do. Thanks again.” LaSalle ended the call. 

Steve put his phone down and then heard an excited yell from Tani and then remembered Danny and Harry were stopping by to see the kids. He smiled to himself thinking how happy he was to have his Danno back in the Five-0 offices. He got up from his chair and walked out into the bullpen where he saw Tani giving Danny a tight hug. 

“I’m so happy to see you! I missed you!” Tani practically yelled in Danny’s ear. 

“I missed you too, babe.” Danny smiled at the young officer as Harry stood silently at his side. 

“Oh my god! Harry!” Tani quickly let go of Danny and hugged the attractive Brit. 

“Tani, it’s wonderful to see you.” Harry placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. 

“Oooh...always the gentleman.” Tani stood back and looked at her former boss and his husband then smiled. “I gotta say, marriage agrees with you two. You’re both looking really good.” Tani practically purred.

“Down, girl.” Danny laughed and Tani smiled. 

“I was so excited when Steve told us you were coming to Hawaii. It’s been too long.” 

“Yeah, and now that we’re opening an office here in Hawaii, we’ll be visiting more often. Plus, someone has to check on this animal.” Danny motioned with his hand towards Steve, who rolled his eyes. “In fact, we just talked to the kids this morning and they’ll be coming with us next time.” 

“That’s awesome. I bet Charlie’s gotten so big. How’s Grace?” 

“She’s good...gonna be a lawyer.” Harry shared with the young officer. 

“Wow! That girl’s definitely smarter than me.” Tani laughed. 

“Yep! That’s our girl.” Danny said with pride. “So Steve, how’s the hunt for your replacement going?”

“Funny you should ask. I just got off a call with a very strong candidate. In fact, I’m having him come to Hawaii for an in-person meeting with the governor and me.”

“Wow! This guy must really be something to impress Steve McGarrett.” Danny teased. “What’s his story?” 

“He’s second in command at the NCIS office in New Orleans. Has an impressive record and comes highly recommended. Oh, and you’ll like this Danno, he’s a former cop.”

“I definitely approve…after having to clean up all your messes over the years, it’ll be nice to have someone who knows proper police procedures leading the team.” 

“Hey! I know proper police procedure.” 

“Sure you do, Babe.” Danny laughed. 

“So boss, this guy have a name?” Tani asked as she walked towards the smart table. 

“Yes, it’s Christopher LaSalle. Why do you ask?” Steve watched as Tani pulled up LaSalle’s information and threw it up on the screen. 

“Oooh…he’s a hottie.” 

“Tani!” Steve said in a very fatherly voice. 

“What? Look at him. Danny, you agree with me, right?” 

“Steve, she does have a point. He’s definitely a handsome man.” Danny winked.

“Well, I’m not hiring him for his looks…I’m hiring him for his qualifications, which if you can see past his picture on the screen, you’ll agree that he’s more than up to the job.” 

Tani, Danny, and Harry looked at LaSalle’s information and couldn’t help but agree with Steve’s assessment of his qualifications. 

“Wow! He definitely looks like he’d be a great addition to the task force. Is his boss gonna let him go?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know if I’d be willing to give up someone with his background.” Harry added.

“LaSalle said that wouldn’t be a problem. He’s already spoken to his boss, Special Agent Dwayne Pride, and he’s aware that Christopher is looking for a new opportunity. So, I don’t think it will be a challenge to get him. Of course, that will all depend on how he does when the governor and I meet him.” Steve paused and then looked at Tani. “I’m going to have him meet with the team as well. You should all get to meet the person that might take my place.”

“Thanks, boss. I’m sure the guys will appreciate that too.”

Steve looked at Danny and noticed he had an odd look on his face. “Something you want to say?”

“No…well, yes. I’m very proud of you, Steven.”

“Care to expand on that, Danno?”

“What, can’t I be proud of my ex-partner and best friend?” 

“Of course you can but I know there’s more going on in that head of yours.”

“It’s just nice to see that you’ve evolved from the benevolent dictator to someone who wants to make sure the team is ok with your replacement.”

“Danny I’ve always cared about people and what they think?” 

“If you say so, Babe.” Danny laughed. “I guess I missed that part when you kidnapped me and forced me on to your task force.” 

Steve looked at Danny and started to get frustrated. “Are you still going on about that? Danny, it’s been over eleven years. Don’t you think it’s time to drop it already?”

“Nope! I’ll never give it up…you see, it gets a reaction out of you every time.”

“Boys, please…what did I say about the argy-bargy?” Harry scolded his husband and Steve. 

“Aww…Harry! Don’t make them stop. I’ve missed the banter…makes me feel like everything is right in the world when McDanno banters.” Tani said with a smile on her face. 

At that moment they heard Adam and Junior enter HQ. 

“Danny!” Adam called out and quickly moved across the room to hug his friend. 

“Hey, Adam! How’s it going?” 

“Good. It’s great to see you.” 

“Thanks. It’s good to be back.”

Danny looked over at Junior who appeared to be holding back tears. “Come here, you!” Junior walked over to Danny and gave him a tight hug. 

“It’s really good to see you, sir.” 

“Back to the sir stuff, huh?” Danny laughed and then stepped back. 

“Junior, how have you been?” Harry asked. 

“Doing good, sir. May I say that I was very happy to hear that you were not dead. I know Danny was quite upset.” Junior recalled Steve telling him about what Danny was like when he first got to London after Harry’s reported death. 

“Thank you, Junior. I have to say that I’m very happy to not be dead.” Harry laughed. 

After a few minutes of everyone getting reacquainted, Adam turned and looked at the display on the wall. “So, what were you all looking at when we came in?”

“Oh, that’s our potential new boss.” Tani replied. 

“Christopher LaSalle – NCIS Agent Christopher LaSalle. Does Agent Warren know him?” 

“Yes, Junior, she does. In fact, she recommended him to me as a possible candidate for my job.” 

“Wow! His background is impressive. Have you spoken to him yet?”

“Yes, we had a call earlier today. He’ll be coming to Hawaii for an in-person meeting with the governor and me as well as with the team.”

“That’s great. Looks like things might be moving quickly.” Adam commented.

“We’ll see. For now, he’s my top candidate…really my only candidate so things could change.”

“Sir, I’m sure you’ll find the best person for the job but no one can ever take your place.” Junior said in all sincerity. 

“Thank you, Junior.” 

“Well, now that everyone is up to speed, how about we go down to Kamekona’s for some lunch? Danno, Harry, can you join us?”

“We wouldn’t miss it. Plus, I can’t wait to see Shamu.” Danny laughed. “Will Nahele be there too? I’d love to see him.”

“I think he said he was working today when I left this morning. Let me call him and if he’s not, I’ll tell him to join us.”

“Great! No offense, sweetie but the shrimp, err prawns, just aren’t the same in London.”

“No offense taken, husband…and you’re absolutely correct. London has nothing on Kamekona’s shrimp.” 

“Ok, Harry and I will meet you there in twenty.” 

“Sounds good, Danno. See you soon.” 

*********************

As Danny and Harry walked out of the building, a man in a parked car with tinted windows took pictures of the two men. He watched as they got into their car and drove away then quickly put the camera on the seat next to him, started his car, and followed the unsuspecting couple. He smiled as he thought about how much money he was going to make from this job. This was definitely going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Harry have lunch with old friends then take a drive to Danny's special place. Steve talks to LaSalle's boss about taking over Five-0. Things don't go as planned for Danny and Harry on the way back to their hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_As Danny and Harry walked out of the building, a man in a parked car with tinted windows took pictures of the two men. He watched as they got into their car and drove away then quickly put the camera on the seat next to him, started his car, and followed the unsuspecting couple. He smiled as he thought about how much money he was going to make from this job. This was definitely going to be a good day._

*************

Danny and Harry were headed back to their car after a nice lunch at Kamekon’s with Steve and his team. Lunch was a fun affair with stories about the crazy cases Five-0 got involved in over the years, Danny and Harry’s adventures, and Grace and Charlie. Danny loved hanging out with his friends and it was nice to see the big guy, Flippa, and Nahele. Unfortunately, their fun was cut short when Steve and his team got called about a case. So, Danny and Harry said their goodbyes and walked back to their car. 

“Harry, do you mind if I drive? I want to show you something.”

“Not at all.” Harry smiled at his husband and then handed him the keys and they both got into the car. 

“So, lunch was nice.” Harry commented as he smiled at his husband. 

“Yes, it was good to see everyone after all this time. As you know, I left the island very quickly so I never said goodbye to my friends, which is something that I’ve always felt bad about.”

“Daniel, I’m sure your friends understand why you left like you did.”

“I know but I still feel bad about it.”

“Of course you do. It’s because you’re a kind and caring man, which is one of the many reasons why I love you.” 

Danny smiled and reached over and took Harry’s hand into his. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful man as his husband. 

“So, where are we going?”

“Somewhere that’s very special to me. At least I hope it still is.” 

“Daniel, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Danny replied but Harry could tell he wasn’t being completely honest. 

“Ok, I know something is bothering you but I won’t push…for now.” Harry squeezed his husband’s hand. 

Danny glanced at Harry and then turned his attention to the road in front of him. As he got closer to their destination, his stomach started to tighten. Danny pulled his hand away from Harry’s and held on to the steering wheel with both hands. Harry could tell his husband was struggling with something but knew Danny would eventually open up about what was bothering him. 

The car began to slow down as they approached a scenic overlook. Danny pulled the car over and then stared out the windshield. Harry was about to talk when Danny opened his mouth to speak. 

“This used to be my thinking spot. The place where I came when I was trying to figure out how to deal with Rachel or any of the other shit going on in my life.” Danny sighed. “Not long after moving here, I got lost and ended up here. I got out of my car and just sat on the stone wall and looked out over the beauty in front of me. For some reason, it made me feel like everything was going to be ok. It was where I could find some peace when I was feeling all alone.” 

“Daniel, that is wonderful. Why did you know have such a negative physical reaction to the place that once brought you peace?”

“After I found out about Charlie, I came up here to get my head on straight. I needed time to think. Of course, Steve, being Steve, tracked me down and helped me figure out my next move concerning my son. Anyway, over time Steve would join me up here and we’d just sit looking out over the scenery. Most times we didn’t even talk. Eventually, when we started to get closer, this became our spot…somewhere we could go to escape the noise of everyday life.” Danny paused and cleared his throat. “This is where we had our final argument over what Joe told Steve. This is where I told Steve he needed to choose between me and Cath and we all know how that turned out.” 

“I see. So, this place reminds you of what you lost with Steve?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to come here because that was only one aspect of this place. There were far more good memories here than bad.”

“So, how does it make you feel now?” 

“At first, I had a very negative response to being here. However, now, I just feel peace. I think about everything that I’ve been through since the last time I was in this spot and I know that everything worked out for the best. I’ve got you, the kids, a great job with my wonderful husband, and good friends. So, although there might have been a negative experience here, it all led me to what I have now so yeah, I feel peace.” Danny smiled.

“Daniel, I’m sorry you had to go through so much but I’m glad that you’re in my life now. You made me the happiest man on the planet and I appreciate you more each day.”

“Thank you, babe. I feel the same way.” 

“Did you want to get out and look around?”

“No, I’m good. I just wanted to see it one more time.” Danny exhaled and then started the car. “How about we go back to the hotel for a bit and see if we can’t mess up the bed a bit?” Danny winked at his sexy husband. 

“Why Mr. Williams-Langford, you do have the best ideas.”

“I thought you’d like that.” Danny laughed. 

Harry reached for Danny’s hand and kissed the back of it causing Danny to blush. Harry was such the romantic. 

Danny pulled away and pointed the car towards their hotel. They were both eager to spend the afternoon showing how much they loved each other. 

************

Steve and the team returned to Five-0 HQ after taking care of the suspects they captured after they left their lunch at Kamekona’s. The take down was a lot easier than anticipated and he was now finishing up some paperwork before making a call to Agent LaSalle’s boss, Special Agent in Charge Dwayne Pride. He grabbed his phone and called the number provided to him by LaSalle earlier in the day. With the time difference, it would be just after 7:00 pm in New Orleans. 

“Pride.”

“Agent Pride, this is Commander Steve McGarrett from the Five-0 task force in Hawaii. I believe you’re expecting my call. Is this a good time to talk?” Steve heard music and what sounded like a crowd of people in the background. 

“Yes, Commander this is a good time. Just wrapped up for the day and relaxing at home.” 

“Ok. I’m hearing music are you sure this is a good time?”

“Yes, what you’re hearing is the music from my bar downstairs. I own a local bar here in the French Quarter and I live above it as well.” 

“Well, that explains it then.” Steve laughed. “So, as you know, I’m calling about NCIS Senior Field Agent Christopher LaSalle. I spoke with him earlier today about leading the task force when I retire. He said you were aware of his interest in the position.”

“Yes, Christopher spoke to me about the opportunity to lead the task force in Hawaii. He’s my best agent and I’d hate to lose him but I’m not going to hold him back either.”

“That’s very generous of you…I know how hard it is to find good people.” 

“Agreed, but I’m sure that you’ve had to let people grow and take on new challenges.”

“Yes, and I’m glad you said that because after I spoke with Christopher earlier today, I’m very interested in him taking over the task force. Of course, the governor would still like to meet him in person before making any final decisions.”

“Yes, Christopher mentioned that he’d be flying to Hawaii to meet with you and the governor. I’ve already approved his time off and I believe he’s flying out tomorrow and returning on Sunday.”

“That’s great to hear. Now, I’d like to ask you some questions about Christopher and his record with your team.”

“I’m happy to tell you anything you’d like, Commander.”

“Thanks, and please call me Steve.”

“Ok, Steve. Please call me Dwayne. Now, what would you like to know?”

Steve spent then next hour talking to Dwayne Pride about Christopher and his record with NCIS. He was very pleased at what he was hearing and it only reinforced his already high opinion of the Senior Agent. As he was wrapping up the call, Dwayne told him that if he were ever in New Orleans, to stop by the Tru Tone and he’d buy him a drink. Steve thanked him and said he’d definitely take him up on the offer. 

Steve ended the call and then pressed the contact for Emma. 

“Well, hello handsome.” Emma said seductively. 

“Why, Agent Warren such a nice greeting for the middle of the afternoon.”

“Considering who’s calling me I felt it was appropriate.” Emma laughed. 

“You’re just mean…distracting me with your sultry voice.” 

“What can I say? You’re easily distracted, Commander.” Emma said playfully. 

“That’s not fair! You know what using my rank does to me. I hope you know you’re in trouble when I see you later.”

“Promises, promises.” Steve could hear laughter on the other end of the phone. “So, I’m guessing you had something you wanted to discuss?”

“Ah, yeah, but now I’m having a hard time remembering what I wanted.” Steve laughed. “Seriously, I just spoke to LaSalle’s boss, Dwayne Pride, and it’s looking more and more like he’s our man. I was very impressed with what Pride had to say.”

“That’s great! I’ve known Dwayne by reputation for years and if he had good things to say about LaSalle, then you know Christopher is the real deal.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking.” Steve took a breath. “LaSalle will be here tomorrow. Can you get away to come with me to greet him at the airport?”

“Sure, I can manage that…it will be good to see him again.”

“Great! We can talk about details tonight in between other activities.” Steve smiled thinking about Emma and him naked in bed. 

“Oh yes, I almost forgot about those other activities.” Emma laughed. 

“I’m sure you did…anyway, I need to finish up here. I’ll see you around 7:00.”

“I’ll be there. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Steve grinned like the big goof that he was whenever he and Emma exchanged ‘I love yous’. 

**************

Danny and Harry were headed back to their hotel for some afternoon fun when the car behind them started to get a bit aggressive. Danny noticed this and told Harry to see if he could get a plate. Thankfully, Hawaii required a front license plate so they’d be able to see it looking back at the vehicle. 

Harry was trying to read the plate but the car was too close and he couldn’t see it below the back end of their vehicle. “Danny, I can’t see the plate. Can you speed up a bit and put some distance between us?”

“I’ll try but these roads have a lot of curves and I don’t want to risk going off the side."

“Do your best, sweetheart.” 

Danny sped up and was able to get enough distance for Harry to get a plate number. He typed it into his phone as Danny expertly maneuvered the care through all of the curves on the road.

“Babe, can you call Steve and let him know that we’ve picked up an unwanted guest?”

“You got it.” Harry pressed the contact for Steve but the call went to voicemail. “Voicemail.”

“Leave a message then send a text. Maybe try Junior too.” Danny instructed his husband. 

Harry left a message and then sent a text before he tried Junior’s number. Again, he got voicemail. “Voicemail.” 

“Dammit.” Danny couldn’t believe neither Steve nor Junior picked up their phones. “Harry, can you grab my phone from my pocket? We’ll have to try Duke.” 

Before Harry cold reach Danny’s phone, the car slammed into their rear bumper. Danny did his best to keep the car on the road but it was getting more difficult. He didn’t want to swerve into oncoming traffic and cause someone else to go off the road. 

“Danny, the driver has a gun.” Harry yelled and then the driver fired on their vehicle taking out the rear window. 

After that, all hell broke loose and the driver continued to ram their read bumper and fire his gun. Danny did his best to avoid both the ongoing assault on their car as well as the bullets. Then, he felt it…the all too familiar burn of being shot. He felt the pain in his arm and looked down to see blood coloring his shirt. 

“Daniel, you’ve been shot!” 

“I think the bullet grazed my arm but fuck it hurts!” Danny tried to stay focused but the pain was starting to overwhelm him. “Harry, grab the wheel. I need to do something about the bleeding. Give me your belt.” Harry removed his belt and then handed it to Danny, who quickly wrapped it around his arm and then tightened it putting pressure on his upper arm. “Thanks, babe.”

“Who’s after us? What could they want?” Harry asked frantically. 

“I don’t know but we need to get away before he finishes us off.” Danny watched in his rearview mirror as the car made one last assault on their rear bumper. He could no longer control the car and they went flying off the side and down and embankment. The car rolled multiple times before stopping upside down. Both men were banged up and unconscious. 

Satisfied that he accomplished what he set out to do, the assailant drove away and sent a text to his boss letting him know the job was done. He’d soon be getting rewarded by a generous increase in his bank account. Today really was good day. 

************

Steve looked at his phone and noticed a text message from Harry. How did he not hear the alert? He opened up the message, read it, and then immediately called Harry. The phone didn’t even ring…it just went to voicemail. He tried Danny’s phone next and got the same result. Fuck! 

Steve was about to call HPD when he saw that Duke was calling him. “Duke, what’s up?”

“Steve, I got a report about a car chase and gun shots up on the Pali and one of the cars ended up down an embankment.” 

Steve’s heart stopped. “Ok, do we know who was in the car?”

“Yes, and I’m afraid it was Danny and Harry.”

“Duke….”

“Steve, they’re both alive but pretty banged up. They’ve been taken to Queens. You should get there right away.” 

“Thanks, Duke. I’m heading there now.” Steve grabbed his keys and ran to his truck. As he drove to Queens, he called Emma who said she’d meet him there. Steve wondered if this was a random accident or if one of their enemies was trying to take Danny out. Either way, this was not what any of them needed. Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Emma arrive at the hospital after Danny and Harry's accident. Who ran them off the road and who was the actual target?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Steve and Emma arrived at Queens and made his way to the ER. The staff knew who he was and in fact, were expecting him when one Daniel Williams-Langford was brought in by ambulance. They approached the nurse’s station with very concerned looks in their faces. 

“Commander. We’ve been expecting you. Follow me.”

Steve and Emma followed the nurse to the ER where their friends were being treated. Steve was in SEAL mode and promised that he would find those who did this to his Danno and Harry. Why would anyone want to go after them? He really didn’t care…whoever did this was going to pay. 

As they approached the treatment room, Steve could hear Danny complaining, which was music to his ears. They turned the corner and Steve could see his best friend sitting shirtless with his legs over the edge of the bed while a doctor stitched up his arm. Steve noticed the numerous bruises and cuts over Danny’s chest, arms, and even his face. It wasn’t surprising to see considering their car went off the side of the road and rolled a few times before stopping upside down. 

“Danno!” Steve exclaimed as he rushed over to the blond man’s side. Emma followed but stood back from the two men.

“Hey, guys. Thanks for coming.” 

“Of course. How are you feeling?” Steve asked and the concern for his friend was obvious by the tone in his voice. 

“How do you think I’m feeling, Steven? Some idiot shot me, ran us off the road, and left us for dead.” Danny winced in pain as the doctor continued to stitch up his wound and Steve smiled because when Danny yelled at him, it meant things were going to be ok. 

“I see you’re feeling well enough to yell at me. That’s a good sign.” Steve said sarcastically. 

“You’re damn right, you animal. Now, where are you at in finding the idiot who did this?” 

“The team is reviewing traffic and surveillance camera footage from the area. Duke sent us the plate info you gave him so we’re running that too.”

“Good.” 

“So, where’s Harry?” Emma asked. 

“They took him for x-rays. He might have broken his arm. He’s also got some cuts and bruises but thankfully, that’s the extent of it.” 

“Thank god. I’m glad it wasn’t worse…you two had me scared.” Steve admitted. 

“Yeah, I’m happy it wasn’t worse for either of you.” Emma added.

“Thanks, both of you.” Danny smiled.

“Mr. Williams-Langford, you can put your shirt back on I’ve finished the stitches and wrapped the wound. The nurse will be back in with your discharge papers and after care for your wound, bruises, and other minor cuts. If you have any other symptoms overnight, please call 911. Also, do you and your husband have someone who can stay with you to help if needed?”

“I’ll be staying with them, doctor.” Steve spoke up.

“Steve, that’s not necessary. We’ll be ok.”

“Nonsense. You helped me after my accident so I’m returning the favor. Plus, I’m not taking no for an answer.” 

“Fine….I know I’m not going to win this fight.” 

“Well, it sounds like you have someone to stay with you. Again, the nurse will be in shortly and your husband will be back from radiology soon. If his arm is broken, we’ll set it and wrap it in a cast. Do you have any questions for me?”

“No, we’re pretty used to these types of injuries in our line of work.” 

“Understood. Take care of yourself.” 

“Thank you, doctor.” The doctor left the room and Danny glared at Steve.

“What? What’s that look for?”

“You really don’t need to stay with us. We’re grown men and can take care of ourselves.” 

“Danny, why can’t you just let me help? You’re so stubborn.”

“I’m stubborn?” Danny looked at Emma. “Can you believe this guy?” 

“Danny, I have to agree with Steve on this one. You and Harry could have died and you’re both injured. Just take the help.” 

“Ok.” 

“Ok, just like that?” Steve was surprised that Danny agreed so easily. 

“Yes, just like that, Steven. When a beautiful woman tells me I should take your help, then who am I to disagree?” Danny winked at Emma. 

“Wow! You so did not just flirt with my girlfriend.” 

“Be quiet, sweetie. Let the handsome man have his fun…I kinda like the attention.” Emma said jokingly. 

“I knew I always liked you…and not just because you arrested Steve and locked him in that conference room…although, that definitely earned my respect.”

“Thanks, Danny.” 

“You two know I’m standing right here, right?” Steve seemed annoyed but Danny and Emma knew he was just playing around.

“Yes, we do know and that makes it so much funnier.” Danny and Emma laughed. 

“What’s all the laughing?” Harry mumbled as a nurse wheeled him into the room. After he helped the ailing man into the bed, he told them that Harry didn’t have a broken arm and that a nurse would be in shortly with his discharge papers and care instructions.

“Babe, how’re you feeling?” 

“Feeling good, Danno. They gave me some pain meds and they’re making me sleepy.” 

“Yeah, they are do that sometimes. Just lay back and rest. We’ll be out of here soon.”

“Ok. Love you, Danno.” 

“Love you too.” Danny smiled and watched as Harry drifted off to sleep. 

“So, do you remember anything else about the accident since you talked to Duke?” Steve asked. 

“No, not really. Everything happened so quickly and I was just trying to stay on the road. I only know that the driver was male and had dark hair.” 

“Maybe Harry will remember more when he wakes up.” Steve suggested. 

“You might be right. He wasn’t driving so he might have seen something I didn’t.” 

Steve was about to ask another question when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and knew he should take the call. “I’ve got to take this...I’ll be right back.”

Danny and Emma watched as Steve left the room. 

“I’m sorry about all this.”

“Danny, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t plan to be run off the road.” 

“No, but now we’re taking Steve away from you for a couple of nights.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that...really. Steve and I don’t spend every night together. Plus, you know what they say about absence making the heart grow finder.” Emma smiled. 

“Yes, this is true.” Danny laughed. “I know we haven’t had a lot of time to talk but I’m very happy for you and Steve. You’re good for him.”

“Thanks, Danny. That’s very kind of you to say.” 

“Well, I mean it. I was worried about him after...well after I left Hawaii so I’m glad he has someone.” 

“Yeah, he’s told me about everything that went down and he was really upset with his behavior but he’s done the work to get better and he’s in a good place now.” 

“I can tell. He’s my best friend, my brother and I’ll always worry but knowing he has you, helps me worry less.”

“Thanks again. I just hope I’m worthy of that trust.” 

“Well, I know you are and not that it matters, but you’ve got my approval.”

“You’re a good man, Danny. I can see why everyone speaks so highly of you.” 

“Well, Harry and I think highly of you and that’s why we wanted you to be part of our company.” 

Emma smiled and then Steve re-entered the room. “That was Lou. They traced the plates and no surprise, they were reported stolen two days ago.” 

“What about the car? Did they find it yet?” Danny asked. 

“Duke said they found it but didn’t think they’d get anything from it since the driver set fire to it. Tani and Junior are going to check it out now. Maybe CSI can find something of use.”

“It doesn’t sound like this was just some random attack. Sounds like someone was gunning for you and Harry.” Emma added. 

“Yeah, but did they want both of us or just one of us?” 

“Danny’s right. We all have enemies so either Danny or Harry could have been the target.” 

“I don’t know all the people you’ve put away over the years but between Danny’s time in New Jersey, your time in the Navy, and your combined time in Five-0, the list is probably pretty long.” Emma looked at the two men in front of her. 

“Don’t forget my time in British Intelligence as well as Danny’s.” Harry said groggily. 

“Babe, you should be resting.” Danny smiled at his husband. 

“I can’t sleep plus, I need to feel like I’m doing something to help.” 

“Ok, so we’ve got several avenues we can take; first Danny’s cases in Jersey, my time in the Navy, our time in Five-0, and then Harry’s and Danny’s time in British Intelligence.” 

“I think you’re leaving one out.” Danny added. “What about cases where you, Harry, and I were involved? I, for one, can think of a few that we worked on together.”

“Daniel, I think you might be on to something. However, we still need to look at every angle.” 

“I’m with Harry. You three certainly have enough enemies that could be out to get one or more of you.” Emma smiled thinking about the sheer number of people that could be after the men in front of her. 

“Emma’s right. We need to look into past cases and see if there might be someone who’s still holding a grudge. Until we get a solid lead, we all need to be on high alert.” Steve’s serious tone was evident by those in the room. “Danny, do you and Harry have someone back in London you trust to look after Grace and Charlie? Rachel too.” 

“Yes, we can make some calls and arrange security for Rachel and the kids.”

“Good, I’ll call the team to update them on that latest and to start looking into our past cases.” 

“Harry, can you contact British Intelligence and get my team a contact who can look into your cases?” 

“You got it, Steven. Let me make some calls.” 

“Babe, are you alert enough to make those calls? I can do it if you need me to.”

“I’m certainly ok to make a few phones calls. Besides, I have the connections.” Harry replied. “Do you have my phone?” 

“I think it’s on the table next to the bed.” Harry grabbed his phone and started to make some calls. 

“I’m going to call my contacts in London to get a detail on Rachel and the kids. I’m so not looking forward to talking to Rachel about this…I’m sure she’s going to complain about Charlie and custody.”

“Danny, I thought things were better since she started dating that doctor?” 

“Yeah, they’ve been better but you know how she is when it comes to threats because of our work.”

“Yes, I do recall. Let’s just hope she doesn’t start with custody threats.” 

“You really believe in miracles, don’t you?” Danny laughed. 

*************

Danny and Harry both finished their calls to London just as the nurse returned with their discharge papers and prescriptions. Thankfully, Harry didn’t break his arm but they still put him in a sling to help the healing process. 

Steve and Emma walked back into the room as the nurse was leaving. They saw both men, who were fully dressed, sitting on their beds. 

“Looks like you two are ready to go.” Emma smiled as she looked at Danny and Harry. 

“Yep, we’re just waiting for our rides.” 

“Great. While we wait, how about we update each other on the latest? Danny?” Steve was ready to get down to business. 

“I arranged the security detail for Rachel and the kids. As I suspected, she was not happy but shockingly she seemed more concerned about Harry and me.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Normally I’d say yes but this is Rachel we’re talking about.” 

“Daniel, don’t be negative. Rachel’s been lovely since we’ve been together so let’s not worry.”

“You’re right, babe.” Danny smiled at his husband. 

“Steven, my contact at British Intelligence is reaching out to Lou to discuss our previous cases.” 

“Excellent.” Steve sighed. “Ok, Tani and Junior are working with Eric on the forensics. They said the car was pretty burned up but they were able to get a few samples. Eric hopes to have the results within a couple of hours. Until then, we should get you settled into your hotel.”

“Sounds good...and here are our rides.” Danny looked towards the door as two nurses rolled in the wheelchairs. “Looks like we’re getting sprung.” 

Steve and Emma helped Danny and Harry into the wheel chairs and followed as the two nurses pushed them through the hospital to the exit. Steve ran and got his truck while Danny, Harry, and Emma waited. 

Steve pulled and helped his friends into his truck. 

“Onward, SuperSEAL!” Danny commanded. 

“Sir, yes sir!” Steve laughed, pulled out of the parking lot and made his was to Danny and Harry’s hotel. 

*************

“What do you mean they’re still alive? You told me they were dead!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am but I didn’t think anyone could survive that accident.” 

“Well, you obviously thought wrong. Because you failed, I have no other choice than to withhold your full payment. You’ll get your money when I see results.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Don’t let me down again. Oh, and your partners better not fail either. Remember, if each of you fail, there will be consequences.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you for giving me another chance.” 

“Don’t test my patience. Now, get it done!”

The man ended the call and then watched as his targets drove away from the hospital. 

***********

Catherine was headed back to the CIA safe house where she was working with another agent on turning an asset. They’d been at it for a week and were finally making progress. The asset was exhausted so she used the downtime to head to the local store to pick up some supplies. 

As Catherine turned down the street where the safe house was located, she felt a burning sensation in her side. She reached down and felt the unmistakable warmth of blood. She knew it wasn’t good and could only mutter the name ‘Steve’ as she fell to the ground. She heard the squeal of tires and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Harry, and Steve settle in at their hotel to rest. Steve finds out the fate of Catherine. The boys start to make connections and land on a possible suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_As Catherine turned down the street where the safe house was located, she felt a burning sensation in her side. She reached down and felt the unmistakable warmth of blood. She knew it wasn’t good and could only mutter the name ‘Steve’ as she fell to the ground. She heard the squeal of tires and then everything went black._

************

Emma said her goodbyes and then Steve was alone with Danny and Harry in their amazing penthouse hotel room. Steve knew his friends had money ever since the British Government set them up for life after the screw up about Harry’s death, but he didn’t realize how well off they actually were.

“Wow! This place is really something. I think it’s bigger than my house.” Steve couldn’t stop admiring the hotel room.

“Yeah, it’s a bit excessive for us but this was not only a business trip but a second honeymoon too.” 

“I’m sorry, Danno. Me being here isn’t ideal.” 

“Steven, don’t worry. It’s not like Daniel and I are in any condition to do anything other than rest and heal.” 

“Harry’s right, babe. Plus, I wasn’t too happy that you had to stay here, but I’m starting to like the idea of you taking care of us. I can get used to Steve McGarrett the man servant.” Danny laughed. 

“You’re not funny, Danno.”

“I think I’m hilarious. In fact, I think I could use some water. Please take care of that, Steven.” 

“Daniel, that is not very nice. Steven is here to help us not be our servant.” 

“Aww, you’re no fun.” Danny pouted. 

“Thank you, Harry.” Steve smiled. “Seriously, let me know if you really need my help with something. For now, I’m going to put my things away. Where’s my bedroom?”

“It’s down the hall and on the right. Harry and my room is across the hall from you.”

“Thanks, Danny. I’ll be right back.” Steve turned and then went to put his things away. 

“Daniel, come sit. You need to take it easy.” 

“How can I take it easy when someone is out there trying to kill us?” Danny sighed and then walked out on to the balcony and Harry followed. 

Danny looked out into the night and couldn’t see much other than the lights from the street below. He knew the ocean was out there but could only hear the waves hitting the shore.

“Danny, I know you’re frustrated, I am too, but we need to rest otherwise we’ll be of no use to anyone.” 

“We’ve all made so many enemies over the years that it could be anyone. How are we ever going to figure this out?”

“Oh I don’t know…maybe if we had a world-class detective to help us.” Harry winked at his husband. 

“I don’t know, babe. I feel off my game lately.”

“That’s understandable. I think we’re both a little off…maybe we’ve taken the retired life a bit too seriously?” 

“Perhaps. So, we need get back to the basics of good police work. Look at the leads and then start to eliminate suspects.” 

“Sounds like a good plan. Why don’t we go back inside and get some rest. Then, we can really dig in tomorrow?” 

“Ok, I am quite tired…plus, a little cuddle time with my husband sounds good too.” 

“I like the way you think, Daniel.” Harry hugged Danny and then they kissed. 

***********

Steve finished putting away his stuff with all the military efficiency in which he prided himself. As he stood in the bathroom, he looked at the shower and couldn’t believe its size. Seriously, who needed a shower this big? There was no need for four shower heads and a rain shower in the ceiling. Showers only lasted three minutes and this shower was just ridiculous. He shook his head and then returned to the bedroom where he changed into some athletic shorts and a t-shirt and then sat down on the bed. He couldn’t believe how amazing the bed felt…now, this was something he could get used to. 

Steve stood up and decided to check on Danny and Harry when his phone started to vibrate. He looked at the screen and didn’t recognize the number but answered it anyway. 

“McGarrett.” 

“Initiating protocol six alpha zulu seven three epsilon.” 

“Accepting protocol and replying seven delta omega niner gamma.”

“Commander McGarrett, this is Director MacNamarra with the CIA to inform you that at 1900 hours tonight Agent Rollins was a victim of a shooting while on a mission.” 

“Understood, sir. What’s the agent’s status?” Steve was trying to remain calm. 

“The agent is currently alive but in a coma. The doctor’s don’t know if or when she may recover. I am very sorry, Commander. I know Agent Rollins was a close personal friend.” 

“Thank you. Do you know what happened? Any leads?” 

“Not at this time, Commander. Someone will keep you updated if anything should change. Again, I’m sorry to deliver this news.” 

“Has her family been contacted?”

“Yes, they are on the way to be with her.”

“Good. Thanks again for the update. McGarrett out.” Steve ended the call and fell back on to the bed. He let out a deep breath and the a loud shout in frustration. Who would be after Cath? Did it have anything to do with the attempt on Danny’s and Harry’s lives? 

“Steve, are you ok? We heard you shout.” Danny asked as Harry stood by his side. 

Steve sat up and looked at his friends and they saw that his eyes were red.

“Steve, what’s wrong? What happened?” 

“Danny, it’s Cath. She was shot this evening and is in a coma. They don’t know if she’s going to make it.” Steve was visibly upset. 

“Oh no. I’m so sorry.” Danny sat down on the bed beside Steve and put his arms around him and hugged him. 

“Steven, I know I only met her once but I could tell that she’s a strong woman. Hopefully, that helps her recover quickly.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Steve moved back on the bed until his back was against the headboard. “I treated her so terribly after Joe was shot. Playing with her emotions. She and I were never the same since then and it was all my fault.” 

“Steve, it was a rough situation all around but nothing good will come of you blaming yourself. I’m sure Catherine forgave you eventually just like I have.” 

“I don’t know, Danny but I hope I get a chance to find out.”

“Did they say what happened?” Danny asked. 

“All I was told was she was shot on a mission and she was in a coma. I’ll be updated if her condition changes. Her family has been notified.”

“Hopefully, when she wakes up she can tell us more about what happened.”

“Let’s hope you’re right, Harry.” Steve sighed and then looked at Danny. “There’s nothing I can do tonight so did you guys want to go over the information from your contact at British Intelligence?”

“We were actually heading to bed and figured we’d start reviewing the cases in the morning. We need our rest…doctor’s orders.” Danny smiled. 

“Yeah, you’re right. You two get some rest. I think I’m going out for a run. I need to burn off this energy and clear my head.”

“Ok, be careful…we still don’t know which one of us is a target.” Danny closed his eyes tight and then huffed. “Dammit!” 

“That’s wrong, sweetie?” Harry asked his husband. 

“Do you think our accident and Cath getting shot is connected?” 

“Danny, what are you thinking?” Steve asked. 

“Well, one of our theories involved there being a case where the three of us were involved. Then, Cath gets shot. So, maybe it’s bigger than the three of us. Anyone want to guess what case we were involved with that included Cath?”

“Hassan! Fuck! Danny, you might be on to something and if you’re right, Junior and Gutches might be targets too.” Steve had a pained look on his face.

“Right, we need to let them know that they might be targets as well.” Danny added. “I’ll call Junior you call Gutches.” 

“On it.” Steve grabbed his phone and called Wade Gutches as Danny called Junior. 

Danny and Steve spoke to each man and updated them on the current situation. They made plans to all meet up the next day so they could determine the best course of action. 

“Steve, when we left Laos, Hassan was in jail. Do you think he got out or is somehow arranging this from his cell?” Danny asked. 

“I’m not sure…either way, if he is behind this, we know to what lengths he’s willing to go to in order to get revenge. It makes me wonder if he has other operatives in the government like Greer.” 

“Steven, I can have my contacts in Laos check into Hassan’s dealings since he’s been in prison. Maybe someone is willing to talk.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Harry.” 

“Well, it looks like getting sleep tonight just went out the window.” 

“Danny, you and Harry still need to rest. I need you in top shape to help with this threat.”

“Sweetie, Steven is right. Let’s at least get a few hours tonight and then we can alternate rest periods tomorrow. Ok?”

“I suppose.” Danny agrees reluctantly. “Will you be ok?” 

“I’ll be fine, Danno. I’m a SEAL…I’m used to going on minimal sleep. Plus, I’m not injured.” Steve smiled. 

“Yeah yeah, SuperSEAL Steve McGarrett….why do I always forget?” Danny laughed. 

“I don’t know, Danny…maybe it’s how you always forget I was in the Navy and not the Army.” Steve smiled. “Ok, you two get some rest. I’m going to call Emma to give her an update. Then, I need to figure out what I’m going to do about my interview with Christopher LaSalle.” 

“That should be interesting.” Danny smiled. “I know, you should just have him help on the case and use that as a way to assess his skills.” Danny suggested almost as a joke. 

“You know, Danno. That sounds like an excellent idea. Trial by fire. I like it!” Steve gave Danny his trademarked goofy smile. 

“Of course you do, you animal.” 

“Ok, before this gets into another famous Williams-McGarrett argy bargy festival, I’m insisting we go to bed now.” 

“What a buzz-kill!” Danny joked. 

“Be that as it may, we need our rest. Steven, we shall see you in the morning. Please wake us if something should transpire that we should be made aware of.” 

“Will do. Good night.”

“Good night.” Danny and Harry replied and then went to their room. 

*************

“Yes, ma’am. She’s in a coma and the doctor’s don’t think she will recover. I’ve got a man nearby in case we should have to take additional measures.”

“Very good. This pleases me greatly. Now, what about the other matter?”

“Wade Gutches will be taken care of before by tomorrow. We’ve planted a bomb in his house that will detonate before morning.”

“Excellent. That only leaves that baby SEAL, McGarrett, Williams and Langford. They will all pay for what they did to my family.” 

“Yes, ma’am. The baby SEAL as you called him, will be handled tomorrow. We planted evidence that makes it look like he’s been on the take selling weapons. They’ll have a hard time untangling that mess. He should spend quite a bit of time in military prison until they do…his life will be ruined.” 

“Nicely done. Sometimes there are things far worse than death.” The woman practically purred. “You have a backup plan if that one falls through?”

“Of course.”

“Excellent. I expect an update tomorrow.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

The man ended the call and smiled. He was definitely looking forward to causing more trouble and earning a huge payday for his efforts. Who knew this would be so much fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. 
> 
> Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things look bad for Gutches. Steve and Danny talk. Emma shows up to comfort Steve. A primary suspect starts to solidify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Wade Gutches ended his call with McGarrett and pulled out his go bag to make sure it would be ready in the morning. He knew that his way of life could catch up to him at any time so he was always prepared for that possibility. He finished checking the bag one more time when he got a strange feeling...something had been bothering him ever since he hung up with McGarrett. 

Gutches looked around and didn’t see anything out of place but he still couldn’t shake the feeling. He had the sense that someone was watching his house. So, he turned off the lights and grabbed his night vision goggles, went upstairs, and carefully looked outside. That’s when he saw a man sitting in a car looking at his house. What was he doing there? Was he going to try to break in and kill him? Surely he knew he had no chance against the former Commanding Office of SEAL Team 9. 

Not wanting to draw attention, Gutches carefully swept the house and that’s when he found it. There was a bomb under his bed and it was set to go off in two hours. McGarrett was right...someone was trying to take him out too. He quickly made a plan, which included letting the man in the car think he succeeded in killing him. 

The former SEAL decided to walk his dog and then when he came home, it would confirm to the guy watching his house that he was at home when the bomb went off. 

Once he returned with his dog, Wade changed into camos, grabbed his go bag, his dog, and quietly snuck out the back of the house. Thankfully, there was a forested area behind his house that he spent many hours in practicing his survival skills. He even built a small shed far enough away that it wouldn’t look like it was on his property. He made it inside and settled in for the night. 

Wade grabbed a burner phone out of his bag and made a call. 

“McGarrett.”

“It’s Gutches. You were right. Someone planted a bomb under my bed. I snuck out and I’m holed up in a small shed about half a mile from my house.”

“Got it. Make them think you died in the explosion. Smart.” 

“Yeah, not my first rodeo.” Gutches laughed. “I’ll make my way to you in the morning. Should be there around noon or so.” 

“Sounds good. Be careful. Whoever is out to get us is no amateur.” 

“Understood. Gutches out.” 

Steve looked at his phone and needed to talk to someone. 

“Steve? Are you ok?”

“No, not really. Can you come to the hotel?” 

“Yes, of course. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” 

“Thanks, Emma. See you soon.” 

Steve got out of bed and walked into the living room. This hotel room really was the size of a small house. As he turned to go into the small kitchen area, he saw Danny sleeping on the couch. The sight of his best friend on the couch made him laugh thinking about all the times he’d crash on his couch at his place. Apparently, Danny’s insomnia hasn’t improved over the years. 

Steve opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip. The cool water felt good on his throat. He turned and walked into the living. He thought about sitting out there while he waited for Emma but reconsider since he didn’t want to wake Danny. 

“Steve?”

“Sorry, Danny. Did I wake you?”

“No, I’ve been awake for a bit. I kept tossing and turning so I came out here so I wouldn’t bother Harry.” 

“Gotcha. I’d ask why you can’t sleep but I think I already know.” 

“Yeah, doesn’t take being a cop to figure that out.” Danny laughed. “Did I hear you on the phone?”

“Yeah, it was Gutches. He found a bomb in his house.” 

“Fuck!”

“You can say that again. Anyway, he called to let me know he found it and snuck out of his house. He’s hiding out in a shed about half a mile from his place. He knows his house was being watched so he’s hoping they think he died in the explosion."

“Damn! Smart move and now we know there’s a good chance this has to do with Hassan.” 

“Yeah, the pieces are falling into place.” Steve sighed and Danny knew what was going on in his head. 

“Ok, stop that...”

“Stop what?”

“Stop blaming yourself for all of this.” Danny looked at Steve who had a confused look on his face. “I know you and you’re blaming yourself for the mission where your team took out Hassan’s father, you’re blaming yourself for Greer, you’re blaming yourself for not taking out Hassan when you had the chance...Shall I go on?”

“But it is my fault...I was involved in a mission that started this mess.” 

“Steve, you were following orders, orders that you had no choice but to follow. You did not force Hassan’s son to seek revenge on the people who killed his father. That’s all on him and Greer.”

“Maybe, but why’s he still after us? I spared his life and that gesture was meant to end the cycle of revenge.” 

“Well, you know as well as I do that sometimes nothing will break that pattern. However, now we know who’s after us, or at least have a really good suspect, and we can prepare ourselves.” Danny squeezed Steve’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Damn straight I’m right. I’m always right.” Danny laughed. 

“Keep telling yourself that, Danno.” Steve turned and hugged Danny and then they both heard a knock on the door. 

“Expecting someone?”

“I called Emma and asked her to come over. Is that a problem?”

“Not for me. I like her. She’s good for you.” 

“Hmmm...maybe you are always right.” 

“It’s about time you realized it...now, don’t keep the lady waiting.” 

Steve got up and opened the door and smiled when he saw Emma. She came and gave him a kiss and a hug. 

“Hi, there.” 

“Hi. I’m glad you could come over.”

“Of course. What’s going on?” 

“I’ll tell you in a minute. First, I need to say good night to Danny.” 

“He’s awake?”

“Yeah, he couldn’t sleep. He’s out on the sofa.” 

“Ok. I’ll go with you.” Emma took Steve’s hand and the walked into the living room. “Hi Danny. How are you feeling? Is Steve taking good care of you guys?” 

“Hey, Emma. I’m feeling ok. Thanks for asking.” Danny smiled and winked at Emma. “As far as this animal, he’s been great actually.” 

“That’s good to hear. We wouldn’t want your sexy self to be on the sidelines too long.” 

“Ok, is this gonna be a thing?” Danny and Emma smiled at Steve as if they had no idea what he was talking about. “Oh, so it is. Great.”

“Babe, you know we’re just messing with you. It’s just too much fun.” Danny smiled. 

“I don’t know about you Danny, but if you were single Steve might have some competition.” Emma lasted about ten seconds before she started laughing. 

“Oh my god! I didn’t think I could like you more but that was amazing.” Danny joined Emma in her laughter. 

“What’s all the laughing?” 

“Harry, I’m sorry. Did we wake you?”

“No, sweetheart. I had to use the loo and then I heard you laughing.” 

“I’m glad you’re here Harry. Can you please tell your husband he’s not as funny as he thinks?” 

“Daniel, are you teasing Steven again?” Harry looked at his husband who did his best to look innocent. “Let me guess, he’s flirting with this absolutely gorgeous woman?” Harry flashed a smiled and Emma almost forgot all about Steve. 

“Not you too!!” Steve complained, which was met by a chorus of laughter. 

“Steven, I’m sorry but I couldn’t resist.” 

“Yeah, seems to be the consensus around here.” Steve sighed. 

Emma felt bad for teasing her boyfriend so she wrapped her arm around his waist and then kissed him. “I’m sorry, sweetie.” 

“It’s ok, especially if I get kisses like that.” Steve leaned down and kissed Emma and then smiled.

“Well, thank you, Commander.” Emma smiled. “So, why did you call me over? Are there some new developments?”

“Yes, there have been. I’ve already told Danny so let me fill you two in on what happened earlier.” Steve updated Harry and Emma on the attack on Cath and his conversations with Gutches, which led them both to the same conclusion, this had to be related to a case that they were all involved with at some point. 

“So, you were all part of capturing Hassan in Laos, correct?” 

“Yes, it was after Joe White was killed. I was a bit out of it emotionally and assembled a team to go after him. Cath, Gutches, Junior, and Harry were the initial four involved then, Danny joined after he tracked me down in Montana. We flew to Laos on an unsanctioned mission where we found Hassan and captured him. I wanted to kill him so badly for what he and Greer did but his son was in the room and I couldn’t do it.” 

“Of course you couldn’t.” Emma squeezed Steve’s leg. “Ok, so Hassan ended up in prison and now has a vendetta against everyone involved in the mission?” 

“Considering Danny, Harry, and Cath were attacked earlier and then Gutches found a bomb in his house, it’s certainly looking that way.” Steve replied. 

“Steve, you said Wade will be here mid-day tomorrow, correct?” Danny asked. 

“Yes, then we’ll all be here except for Cath. Junior will meet us at HQ and then the whole team can help us with this threat.” 

Harry looked at his phone after he got an email alert. “I just heard from my contact in Laos. It looks like Hassan is still in prison. However, my contact also tells me he was badly beaten and is in the prison hospital.” 

“Did they say when the beating took place?” Steve asked. 

“They think it was just over a week ago.” 

“Ok, if he was beaten and in the prison hospital, could he still arrange for such an elaborate plan?” Danny asked. 

“Daniel’s right but if it’s not Hassan, who could it be?” 

“That’s a good question, Harry. One that I think can wait a few hours while we get some sleep.” Steve yawned. 

“Yes, that sounds like a great idea.” Danny smiled. “Harry, are you ready?” Danny stood up and then Harry followed him towards the bedroom. “Good night you too. Get some sleep.” 

“Yes, Dad.” Steve replied sarcastically. 

“Danny has a point. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” Emma stood up and then looked at Steve seductively.   
“Yes, ma’am. You don’t have to ask me twice.” Steve stood up and then playfully chased Emma to their bedroom. After closing the door, he quickly removed his shorts and t-shirt leaving only his boxer briefs and then slid under the covers. Emma took off her clothes, removed her bra, and then slid Steve’s discarded t-shirt over her head. 

“You know, you look good in my t-shirt.” 

“Why thank you, Commander. You look good with no t-shirt.” Emma winked and then crawled into bed next to Steve, who lifted his arm so she could move closer. She rested her head on his chest and ran her hand through his chest hair. It felt good to be close to each other after such a messed up day and as much as they would love to have sex, they were both too tired. Plus, it would just be weird with Danny and Harry across the hall. So, they opted to kiss for a bit before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

************

“Yes, Gutches is inside. I saw him return from walking his dog.”

“Good. Let me know after it’s been done.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The man ended the call and then sat back to watch the fireworks that would end the life of one Wade Gutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary.
> 
> Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot against those involved in the op in Laos moves forward. Will Gutches get away and make it to Hawaii? Will the Danny, Harry, Steve, and Emma be able to figure out who is behind the attacks before it's too late? Some happy news to break up the craziness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Back at work after the holidays so finding time to write is a bit of a challenge. Enjoy. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_“Yes, Gutches is inside. I saw him return from walking his dog.”_

_“Good. Let me know after it’s been done.”_

_“Yes, ma’am.” The man ended the call and then sat back to watch the fireworks that would end the life of one Wade Gutches._

************

As he waited for the explosion to destroy his home, Wade Gutches made his plan to get to Hawaii. After he called in a few favors from his SEAL buddies, everything was set. Thankfully, he had an old pickup truck hidden nearby that he’d use to get to the pickup spot. Once there, his buddy would take his dog and care for him while he sorted out this mess. The explosion should go off in less than an hour and he’d use the commotion to make his getaway. This was not the way he planned to spend his week but things rarely go as planned. 

************

Danny looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:00 am. Wade lived outside of San Diego so the bomb would be going off soon. He hoped that the former SEAL was ok and would make it to Hawaii as planned. 

“Daniel, why are you awake?” A worried Harry asked his husband. 

“You know me, can’t stop worrying.” 

“Yes, I know. So, do I even need to ask you what you’re worrying about?” 

“Probably not but let’s see...how about all the people who are in danger because of what he did in Laos...how’s that for a start?”

“That’s a lot to be worrying about.” 

“I know. At least Bradbury’s and his team have Rachel and the kids covered.”

“He’s a good man. He’ll keep them safe.” Harry tried to reassure his husband. 

“Of course. Now, we need to figure out how Hassan managed to set this in motion from the prison hospital.” Danny looked at Harry who appeared deep in thought. “Ok, what’s going on in the beautiful mind of yours?” 

“Something isn’t adding up. Sure, Hassan has the means to exact revenge, but he’s already tried it once and he failed. So, he’s trying again? He’d have to know that he would be our number one suspect.” 

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time someone came after us multiple times. Wo Fat went after Steve a bunch of times before he was finally stopped.” 

“I’m not saying it’s not possible, but this just seems more personal.” 

“Well, we put the man in jail so I’m thinking it’s very personal.” Danny replied. 

“Perhaps and again I’m not saying it isn’t Hassan, but we should keep our eyes open for other possibilities.” 

“That’s probably a good approach. I’m glad you’re my husband. Always so smart.” 

“Thanks, Danny. I’m glad you’re my husband too.” Harry sat up and then got out of bed. 

“Babe, what are you doing?” 

“Well, I’m wide awake now so I figured I’d grab a shower.”

Danny got out of bed and smiled. “You’re gonna need help. You’re still pretty banged up.” 

“Oh? You going to play nurse?” Harry winked. 

“You know it, babe. I’ll make sure I take extra special care of you. Help you reach all those spots you can’t in your current condition.” Danny smiled, kissed his husband, then walked past him. Harry reached out and patted Danny’s butt. “Hey!”

“What? I couldn’t resist. You’ve got the most amazing ass.” Harry smiled. 

“Yeah yeah...just get in the shower.” 

“Yes, sir!” Harry laughed then walked into the bathroom while Danny smiled and followed closely behind his husband. 

*************

Wade looked at his watch and readied himself to take action as soon as the explosive devise went off. While he could have disarmed the bomb, letting it go off would give him the advantage. Losing his house wasn’t high on his list of things he would hope for, but it was a small price to pay in order to get the bastards who were behind what was happening. 

Like clockwork, the bomb detonated and the explosion could be seen and heard for miles around. This was the former SEAL’s cue to jump in his truck and get the hell out of there. Hopefully, whoever was watching his house believed that he was inside and he was now thought to be dead. 

*************

After their highly enjoyable shower, Danny and Harry made their way into the living room of their spacious suite. Harry called down for room service while Danny relaxed on the sofa reading the latest news on his phone. It had been a couple of hours since they woke up and were waiting for Steve and Emma to join them. 

“I’m guessing Gutches is on his way by now.” Danny spoke up. 

“I hope the chap didn’t have too much difficulty getting away.” 

“Well, knowing Gutches as I do, I’m sure he’s fine. That man is more than capable of taking care of himself.” 

“I’m sure you’re right, sweetheart.” Harry smiled and then heard a knock on the door. “That will be our breakfast.” The former spy went to the door to let room service inside. 

“I’ll go see if Steve and Emma are awake.” 

***********

Steve had just finished putting on his cargo pants when he heard a knock on the door. He grabbed his t-shirt, held it in one hand, and then opened the door. 

Danny looked at a shirtless Steve McGarrett and smiled. The sight of his best friend half-dressed would never grow old. “Good morning.” 

“Danny, what’s up?” 

“Just wanted to let you know we ordered breakfast. Feel free to join us. There’s plenty.”

“Thanks. Emma is getting ready but we should be out shortly.” 

“Sounds good.” Danny smiled then walked back into the living room, where we saw an amazing spread of food. “Hey, babe. Everything looks delicious” 

“Help yourself.” Harry gestured towards the food. “Are Steve and Emma joining us?” 

“They’re getting ready and will be out soon. Until then, let’s eat.” 

************

“Did I hear Danny?” Emma asked as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. 

“Yeah, he and Harry ordered up room service and wanted to let us know.” Steve looked at Emma and was thinking he’d rather unwrap her and have some fun instead. 

“Oh, great. I’m starving.” Emma saw the look in Steve’s eyes and knew what he was thinking. “Steve, we don’t have time.”

“I can be quick.” The former SEAL waggled his eyebrows. 

“I don’t know if I’d be admitting that if I were you.” Emma teased. 

“So, is that a no?” 

Emma started to unwrap her towel. “What do you think?” 

Steve was admiring his girlfriend’s body when his phone started to ring. He saw who it was and knew he had to answer. “I’m sorry. It’s Gutches.” Emma nodded knowing it was important and then walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

“McGarrett.”

“It’s Gutches.” 

“Sit rep?” 

“On my way. Arrival 1300 hours.” 

“Copy.” Steve sighed. “Wade, watch your back.”

“Always do...always do. Gutches out.” 

Steve tossed his phone on the bed and let out a growl of frustration. 

“Everything ok?” Emma exited the bathroom fully dressed and looked as great as ever. 

“Just heard from Gutches. He’s on his way.” 

“That’s good, right?”

“Yeah, I’m just frustrated. We do our job...put away criminals and then we have to deal with shit like this...someone out for revenge. Some days I wonder if it’s all worth it.” 

Emma looked at Steve and he appeared to be defeated, which wasn’t anything she had seen before. “I’m sorry, Steve. You’ve certainly been doing this a lot longer than me so I can only imagine how hard it must be for you. Maybe Danny and Harry’s offer came at the perfect time?”

“It most certainly did. Once this is all over it will be nice to have a more regular routine...one with less chance of being killed.” 

“Yes, that will be nice. Perhaps even a life with a family and kids.” Emma smiled. 

“Emma, is that a proposal?”

“What if it was? Emma waited nervously. 

“Well, it’s certainly an unconventional one...but then, we’re not your typical couple.” Steve moved closer to Emma and looked her in the eyes. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a ring, got down on one knee, and smiled. “Emma I know you asked first but I’ve been holding on to this ring for a while now and was waiting for the perfect moment so please indulge me.”  


Emma looked at Steve with tears in her eyes. “Steve...”

“Emma Warren, will you do me the honor of accepting my proposal and become my wife? My life partner? My better half?” 

“Yes, 100% yes!” 

Steve smiled and then slipped the ring on Emma’s finger. 

“Steve, it’s beautiful.” Emma admired the ring. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Steve stood up and kissed his now fiancée. 

“Such a charmer.” 

“What can I say? When you’re right, you’re right.” Steve laughed. 

“Yeah yeah...I suppose we should go get some breakfast and figure out who the hell is after you guys” 

“Let’s hope we can wrap this up soon cause I want some quality time with my fiancée.” Steve kissed Emma and they went to join Danny and Harry. 

***********

“Yes, monkey we’re ok. Yes, I’m telling you the truth. Well, you’re just going to have to believe me.” Danny got quiet as Grace spoke to him. “Yes, hold on.” Danny looked at Harry. “She wants to talk to you.” 

Harry took the phone and put it on speaker. “Hi, Gracie.” 

“Dad, are you and Danno really ok?” 

“Yes, sweetie...just a few bumps and bruises but we’re fine.” Harry tried to reassure his step-daughter. 

“I thought you two said that you wouldn’t be in any more danger now that you’re retired.” 

“I’m sorry, Gracie. We’re really not trying to get into trouble.” Harry was feeling terrible that this latest situation was upsetting their daughter. 

“Grace, you know that sometimes things happen that are out of our control.” 

“I know, Danno but I’m tired of all of it. I’m tired of worrying about you, and dad, and Uncle Steve. I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t worried.” 

“I’m sorry, monkey. We never wanted you to worry about us.” 

“I know, Danno but I’m a kid of a former cop and British Intelligence agent, so I’m going to worry. I was just hoping there would be fewer life and death situations now.” 

“Well, your father and I certainly hope that will be the case going forward.” Harry added. 

“Grace, how’s Charlie doing?” Danny asked. 

“He’s ok. Mom’s keeping him busy. He’s outside with Agent Bradbury’s team playing football.” 

“Ah. The distraction will do him good.” 

“Agreed. So, how’s Uncle Steve?” 

“I’m good, Gracie.” Steve and Emma joined Danny and Harry in the living room. 

“Uncle Steve! It’s good to hear your voice. How’s Emma? Is she keeping you out of trouble?” 

“I’m doing my best, Grace.” 

“Hi, Emma. I didn’t know you were there.” 

“Yep, I came over last night to keep an eye on these three. You know how boys are.” Emma laughed. 

“Yes, I have some experience.” They heard a muffled Grace talking to Rachel. “Dad, I’ve got to run. Mom needs me.” 

“Ok. We’ll call you later. Make sure you listen to Agent Bradbury and his team.” 

“Yes, of course. I love you all.” 

“We love you too. Bye.” 

Danny ended the call and took a deep breath and exhaled. “I hate that what we do affects our kids.” 

“Daniel, the kids will be at ok. You’re a wonderful father and you’ve done everything in your power to make sure they’re safe.” 

“Harry’s right, Danno. Don’t ever doubt how great of a father you are. I just hope I’m half as good when I have kids.” 

“Thanks, babe. I know you will be...if you ever get your act together and ask this one to....” Danny looked at Emma’s hand and saw the ring. “Wait a minute. What's that on your finger, Emma? That wasn’t there earlier. Don’t tell me you proposed in our hotel room.” 

Steve and Emma looked like two guilty teenagers who were caught making out. 

“Danny, I know the timing is a bit odd but it kinda just happened.” Steve smiled. 

“It just happened? How exactly does getting engaged just happen?” 

“Daniel, why don’t you let Steve and Emma fill us in?” 

“Thank you, Harry.” Steve smiled and the proceeded to tell his friends about how the proposal came about. 

“Of course you had to have the most unconventional proposal ever. Here we are in the middle of being hunted down and you pick this moment to get engaged. It’s so Steve McGarrett that it’s just right.” Danny laughed. “Congratulations to both of you.” 

“Yes, I agree with Danny. Congratulations. You two make a great couple.” 

“Thanks, guys.” Both Emma and Steve replied. 

“So, I knew Emma would be the one to propose first. For all the jumping without looking Steve does, he’s really a big chicken when it comes to matters of the heart.” Danny smiled. 

“Gee, thanks Danno. I don’t recall you being a big risk taker yourself when it comes to your heart either. Do you want to talk about your past relationships?” 

“No, Steven I do not.” Danny smirked.

“Guys, let’s focus on the positive.” Harry interjected. “Emma, don’t listen to these two…it’s just their typical argy bargy. You’ll get used to them…it’s their love language.” 

“Yes, I seem to recall you mentioning that before. They’re just two big kids aren’t they?” Emma looked at Danny and Steve and laughed. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m hungry and this food looks delicious.” 

“I could eat.” Steve added. 

“Well, help yourselves. We have a long day ahead of us so best to fill up now.” Danny took his seat next to Harry. “So, have you heard from Gutches?” 

“Yes, he called a bit ago. He’ll be here by 1300.” 

“Good. The rest of your team is meeting us this morning correct?” Harry asked.

“Yes, we’ll head over to HQ after breakfast to meet up with the team. Then, Emma and I have to pick up Agent LaSalle from the airport. He’s definitely going to have a unique interview.”

“At least you’ll get to see how he does with the team on a case. From what you’ve said, I bet he fits right in. Emma, you know him, right?” Danny asked. 

“Yes, Christopher and I worked on some cases together in the past. He’s a good guy. Knows his stuff.” 

“Good. Not too bad on the eyes either. Am I right?” Danny joked. 

“Wait until you hear his Southern accent. Women, and some men, have been known to swoon when he talks.” Emma smiled. 

“There will be no swooning.” Steve said seriously. 

“Honey, I’m teasing.” Emma smiled and then looked at Danny and Harry and mouthed ‘you’re gonna swoon’, which caused both men to laugh. 

************

Danny, Harry, Steve, and Emma were finishing up their breakfast when Steve’s phone rang. 

“McGarrett. Tani, hold on…I’m putting you on speaker so everyone can hear you.” Steve set his phone on the table. “Ok, go ahead.” 

“Ok, Junior was arrested by the Military Police and taken to Pearl.” They all looked at each other no believing what they just heard. 

“What do you mean he was arrested?” Steve asked. 

“The MPs knocked on my door this morning and said they were looking for Junior. I figured it was something SEAL related so I let them in…little did I know they were going to arrest him and cart him off in handcuffs.” Tani was frantic. “Steve, you have to do something.” 

“Did they say why he was being arrested?” 

“They said he was selling stolen weapons. Steve, it’s not true. I don’t know why they said that…Junior’s a good man.”

“I know, Tani. This is obviously some type of mistake. Let me make some calls and we’ll get to the bottom of this. Until then, go to HQ as planned.” 

“Will do. See you soon.” 

“Fuck!” Steve yelled. 

“This is a set up. Whoever is out to get us did this…Junior was with us in Laos and they are targeting him.” Danny looked at Steve. 

“It has to be…we all know Junior would never do this.” 

“Steve, let me make some calls to NCIS and see what they’ve heard.” Emma walked out to the balcony for some privacy. 

“Thanks, Emma. I’m going to call my contacts at the Navy.” Steve grabbed his phone and joined his fiancée outside. 

“Well, this just keeps getting better and better. What the hell is going on?”

“Daniel, I’ve been thinking…setting up Junior doesn’t sound like Hassan. When he used Greer against you all it wasn’t so nuanced. It was a direct attack. So, who is really behind all of this?” 

“I don’t know but it still has to be tied to Hassan. Why else would someone come after those of us involved in that op?” 

“That is the question now isn’t it?” 

“Let’s hope we can figure it out before things get worse.” Danny ran his hand through his hair and let out a loud sigh. 

*************

“Yes, ma’am. Gutches has been taken care of as planned.”

“Good. Now, what about Reigns?” 

“The Military Police took him into custody this morning. McGarrett and his team will be so distracted trying to sort that mess out they won’t see what’s coming next.”

“Excellent. I’ll be expecting an update as soon as the next phase has been completed.”

“Of course, ma’am. You’ll be hearing from me soon. My men in London and in Honolulu are already moving on their targets.” 

“Wonderful.” The woman on the phone smiled. “I’ll be landing in Hawaii shortly to start my phase of the plan. Now, get back to it. Don’t let me down.”

“I won’t.” 

The man ended the call, looked at his watch, and smiled. This had to be the best job he’s had and couldn’t wait for his big payday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
